The Absence of Souls
by jaclynkaileigh
Summary: Envy wants Ed to feel what it is to lose the love of someone whose love should be unconditional, how far will he take things once he realizes it's no longer just to prove a point. How will Ed react to everything and who gets the girl? AU mix between original anime and brotherhood. ENVYxWINRY, EDxWINRY...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my third attempt at fanfiction! This will probably be a very unpopular pairing...ENVYxWINRY along with EDxWINRY. I will just get this out of the way now; this is an AU that is a mix of the original anime and the brotherhood worlds, it will probably be messed up and sad maybe even in the end, however I will probably write multiple endings just because in my mind there is no world where Winry doesn't end up with Ed somehow lol. I feel like sometimes I read fanfics and wish there were like a Choose Your Fate ending lol so I will give you the reader that option near the end. That being said please REVIEW so I know what you guys like and don't like!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Hating Edward Elric had never been a choice for Envy. Never being accepted by Hohenheim as a real son and being tossed away for that mouthy little twerp and his tin can of a brother just astonished him. Envy was a veritable god. Edward was a puny child that was forever pissing him off. What made things worse was that since he was a fucking sacrifice Envy couldn't even touch a golden hair on his empty head. 

Really he wanted to blame Dante since she was so eager to become more powerful than God and stop switching mortal casings, but he couldn't blame her since he wouldn't want to feel his body decay either. Though she hid it well, he could smell her flesh putrefying just being in the same room as her. The bond that held him to her was that they both hated Hohenheim for moving on from them and that they wanted all people everywhere to suffer like they had. Okay, maybe it wasn't just that because truth be told he did love the sound of death rattles. There was something so satisfying about watching the last thing a human experienced before they died. Maybe it was because he was almost indestructible and would more than likely never feel death. Either way things were the way they were and for the most part he was content with them.

Recently Envy had become restless, feeling that his restrictions with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak were stifling his false sense of freedom to inflict pain on others openly. Thoughts of torture and recompense consumed Envy's mind until he came up with a brilliant plan to hurt the Alchemist without laying a finger on him. He would need to go to the middle of nowhere, Resembool and scout out his best means for pulling his plan into fruition. Edward's precious little automail junkie lived out there with her granny and he was sure that this was the quickest path to breaking Ed just as Envy had been long ago.

Without another thought he walked briskly to the train station in his favored form with his long and spiky green hair, violet eyes and a shit eating grin on his face. As he got closer he shifted into some random man's appearance and walked in the boarding area. Once he sat down he glimpsed the reflection of himself in the window and wished that he didn't stand out so blatantly in his other body since he was much more comfortable like that. Not that it mattered much because once he got to Resembool the game would be on and he would be whoever he needed to be to win it.

****

Wanting to have some time to watch her before he made his move, he decided to catch her dog and hide it somewhere so he could easily see everything that she did through it's eyes. Envy lured the dog outside then leashed and muzzled it, within minutes he realized that he was definitely not a mutt lover. The evil creature kept trying to bite him through the muzzle and scratch him with the automail it lugged around for a leg. By the time he got the animal to an abandoned barn he was feeling more inclined to kill it then have to deal with taking it back to the automail mechanic's house again.

Finally he switched into the mangy dog's fur and ventured back. Scraping at the front door he hoped he wouldn't have to sit outside for long waiting for someone to let him in. The storm door swung open and smacked him in the face, mentally he cursed the person who had been so careless.

"Oh Den! I'm so sorry! You poor thing!" The blonde haired girl bent over in a rolled down jumpsuit and a tiny black tube top to gently rub his head. Ahh, it felt so good when she scratched behind his ears! Dammit! He needed to focus on the task at hand. He turned his head up to her face and got a better look at her. He had only ever seen her in passing with the termite, but now he could tell why people made such a fuss over her. Even for a human she was a nice looking one, common as her features may be. "Let's get you inside so you can rest while I work." Leading the way through the kitchen they passed her grandmother who was clearly caught up in whatever she was doing.

**After a bit more walking they reached what looked like her workroom guessing by the bits of automail strewn about the room. She told him to lay down and take it easy, then began submerging herself into what looked like tedious work. Consistently measuring and resizing pieces of metal all while trying to screw intricate and massive amounts of screws into said pieces was wearing him out just watching her. He began looking around the room at the things she had laying around to keep her motivated, the more he knew the better he could get inside her head. Mostly it was just parts, although he did spot a picture of her with the brothers and made a point to drop it by brushing against it. She scrambled to pick it up and ensure that the glass hadn't broken, he wished it would've because he would've liked to see her accidentally cut herself or something interesting.**

"I wish they would come home for repairs so I could see them...I miss him, I mean them so much." She looked down at him with a worried face. "Let's just keep that little slip up between us, okay Den?" Once again, she was rubbing him behind his ears as if trying to coerce him not to repeat what she just said. Apparently this girl needed some real friends pretty badly for her to be talking openly with dogs. After a few minutes of staring at the photo she went back to maniacally working on more oily metal scraps. Working tirelessly for hours, Envy wondered if she would ever take a break so he could escape the confines of her boring room. Around one thirty in the morning she finally granted his wish by explaining that they needed to head to bed since she finished her latest model for a customer.

When she opened the door he started to trot away from her, hoping he could spy on her some other way assuming she did anything interesting, but that too was taken from him when she made him follow her to bed. He was actually starting to feel sorry for the dog having to follow her around all day. Slipping off her jumpsuit he noticed that she had nice legs and was surprised that for such a tomboy that she was sporting such girly panties. Next she pulled off her tube top and he was glad that since fur now covered him so she couldn't see how red he got from seeing her exposed breasts. He may be a homunculus but he was still a man. He turned away until she finished getting dressed for bed. She told him goodnight and quickly fell asleep, leaving him to his thoughts. He left the house and let the dog out of the empty barn and led it back to the Rockbell home.

-

Over the week Envy watched her continuously searching for some character flaw to expose and hate her for however he was coming up empty handed. He wasn't sure why it was so important to find something wrong with her considering it had nothing to do with his goal, but he still watched for anything that he would be able to use to his advantage later. After studying her, he had concluded that she was a hard working automail nerd who cared about everyone else around her far too much and needed to worry about herself more. A little selfishness could do miracles for her. He would just have to teach her that. He heard her tell her granny a couple days ago that she was heading to Rush Valley today to check on her customers there, personally he couldn't wait because that was one trip she wouldn't be making. It was perfect timing really, since Pinako would think she was working in Rush Valley while actually Envy would be weaving his web.

Leaving the house, he realized he was actually anxious about everything. He would have to have real conversations with her soon. He wasn't much for idle chit chat so this would be interesting. Getting himself into position he changed into someone to whom he owed retribution, a form that would certainly put the young girl at ease, and waited until he saw her coming down the road to make his presence known. However the golden braid floating in the wind wasn't something that could be easily mistaken to her.


	2. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay guys this chapter should be a lot of fun...anywhoooo reviews are welcome please let me know what you hate and love. Just keep in mind there will be alternate endings to this fanfic. If you haven't seen any of my other fanfics they are EDxWIN and ALxMAY so check them out. At times you may wonder wtf is going on...**

But in fairness, this is ENVY we are dealing with lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Whatever Envy had been expecting from the girl was quickly turned upside down on itself. From the second that she caught a glimpse at him she had ran forward to wrap her arms around him and interrogate him about her automail. How was he supposed to begin a conversation when he could feel the equivalent of his pulse in his ears from being in such close contact with her? Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he realized she was chattering away without any help from him. Finally he caught up with the line of questioning.

"And Ed, where is Al at? I don't think I have ever seen you two apart!" While she was looking down at him, he realized perhaps he could have exaggerated the midgets height a little bit so that they could have at least been eye to eye. Ha, maybe the pipsqueak was so sensitive about his shortness just because he wasn't taller than her.

"This was a necessary exception that needed to be made to protect you. I knew that with Al staying behind in Central that everyone would assume I was somewhere with him, when really I am here coming to take you somewhere I can watch over you more easily." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he'd never been very good at normal facial expressions outside of the joy that accompanied ruining the lives of pathetic humans. Apparently it was enough to get him by, in fact she seemed elated that he had been so considerate to think of taking care of her when he already had so much else to worry about.

"Well what's going on that has YOU concerned for me Ed?" She had gotten so close that he could smell her scent lingering in the air around him, it was somehow floral and bit metallic which he kind of liked since it reminded him a bit of the smell of blood. Thinking it best to leave that thought out of this particular conversation he turned his attention back to the shapely blonde who was clearly waiting on an answer.

"I can't really go into the details considering if we were ever separated for some reason you wouldn't be able to give anyone information you truly don't know. But for now I will tell you that there is more going on in Central than what meets the eye and that it was imperative for me to come and get you and keep you safe." Dammit, would she ever let the subject drop so they could get going already?

"Why wouldn't I be safe? I can't perform Alchemy and I don't know any state secrets." She pressed once again with her twenty questions and shining blue eyes.

"Because you would be an easy way to target Al and I, anyone who wanted to get at us could easily find out that we have known you our whole lives and assume that you mean enough to us to sway us in their direction, even if it were the wrong one."

"So, what I'm hearing is that I mean enough to you two for you to come and take me away to a safe place." Envy couldn't wait to show her exactly how much she meant to him and exactly how far the real Ed could be pushed.

"Of course, you are my favorite automail mechanic." He figured that was true enough of an answer, especially since she was also the only one he knew.

"I had better be your only one, I promise you Ed that if someone else put one finger on my magical creations I will attach your new automail with a vengeance so deep the likes of which have never been seen." She continued ranting for a few more minutes then suggested that he go say hi to Granny before they leave, and also they should run back so that she could let her know that she in fact wouldn't be heading to Rush Valley. He dissuaded her from that quickly though telling her the less Granny knew the better for her as well and finally they were on their way.

Heading for the train station he had to maintain a semblance of interest while she chattered away. Truth be told he had to excuse himself almost as soon as they boarded the train for fear of letting his intolerance for people get the best of him and ruin the smooth runnings of his plan. The train ride wasn't that bad luckily since he feigned exhaustion and 'slept' the whole way there while under the impression that he was being watched closely. Clearly this girl was crazy about Fullmetal, she could hardly keep her eyes off of him. He actually was curious to know if Ed was oblivious to her obvious feelings. Had she ever told him how she felt about him? Had they ever kissed? Meh, why did he even give a shit what their situation was? They didn't merit a minute of consideration on his part, they were nothing but parasites to him. Well maybe she was an ant, and not quite a parasite he tightly allowed himself but certainly still an insect.

Finally they arrived in Central and he began pulling her in and out of alleyways trying to keep her out of the busy parts of town where a girl like her would be noticed. Getting close to the place that led down and under the city to his little corner of the world, he began to wonder how she would react in a few minutes when the charade was up. He was playing out random scenarios in his mind when the time came to see what would really happen. They had already climbed down the sewer which was long dried up on his side and continued down the massive walkways until they entered the door that belonged to him.

Once inside he locked the door behind him and reached into his pocket retrieving handcuffs that he had procured before the trip. A predatory smile played his lips now as the girl backed away from him nervously laughing about his changed demeanor. Walking up to her, he got within a few inches of her face. She turned a deep rose color as he wet his lips while placing his hands on each side of her on the wall behind her. He pressed himself as close as he could to her without actually touching her, staying like this for several seconds he watched many emotions flit across her face. As he leaned in to fasten the handcuffs on her wrists it seemed she believed that he was leaning in to kiss her. When their lips met he had intended to burst out laughing at her, however once hers parted his he no longer found it to be a funny matter when the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his made him instantly aroused. For a few seconds he gave into the sensation of their mouths moving together and her making small sounds of pleasure while their kiss deepened, until they both heard the handcuffs click together. She pulled back in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together as she realized she was bound together with metal.

Pulling himself out of the moment, he decided now was as good of a time as any to show her what she was really dealing with. Changing back into his preferred lean muscled, barefoot form he crossed his arms over his chest giving her a show of his 'A' game instead of wearing the face of that dumb little shit she fawned over so much. Her mouth dropped and clearly he must have shocked her speechless because for once she stood there like she was a portrait hanging on the wall for as still as she was. Her gaze was searching for some solid point that she could still call Ed, however all she was left with was her own sin facing her down.


	3. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody! So I have a bunch of ideas for this story and I am really struggling to pick what direction to take it, that being said if there is anything in particular that you really want to see let me know so I can try and make it happen! Thank you so much to Le Confidant, Sofipitch, and iAnneart01 for all of the encouraging reviews...Sofipitch you cracked me up with your motivational review lol. I would have updated sooner but I actually went out last night woot woot!  
Like normal reviews are welcome and do in fact keep me motivated to continue writing in a timely manner, also a thanks to CeilPhantomhive255, leayo, SilverMistt and xXxKyra ReaperxXx for following this story! Let me know what you guys want to see too!**

Updated AN: This may be my only update this week, I just lost a dear friend to me. I saw him Friday night and then Saturday morning he was gone. I will be helping his family as much as possible with cooking when I'm not working this week so I apologize for the possible delay in updating.

Disclaimer: Still no rights to FMA.  


"Who the HELL are you!?" She was clearly not happy with him and it had been a wise choice to bind her on his part. Thrashing so hard she tipped herself over, Winry was trying diligently to right her equilibrium and liberate herself from the cuffs all at the same time. Poorly disguising a laugh into a cough, he watched her fail at this proving his superiority. "This is NOT funny!" Just when she had gotten herself upright and pushed her back against the wall to leverage herself to her feet, she apparently failed to notice the edge of his table until she banged her head against it. This sight undid the cool response he had been ready to deliver, in fact he tipped his head back and laughed openly. She raised her eyes to glare at his shaking body. "You just wait till I get out of these, I will get to my wrench and I will brain you. Then we will see who will be laughing." Her eyes flashed with a fire that promised pain, but she was nothing for him to be worried about.

"Whatever gets you through the day, blondie...My name is Envy, I'm a homunculus in case you were curious how I was able to be your little boyfriend one minute and myself the next. I'm just here to get your Alchemist friend to help us out. Once he does that you are free to go. If you try and escape I will not only kill you but I will also kill him and guessing from having your tongue in my mouth a few minutes ago I have a feeling that is definitely not something you want." He gave her a crooked smile accompanied by a sultry wink.

"I did not have my tongue in your mouth! I thought I had it in Ed's-" She quickly covered her mouth as if saying a curse word in a church. Crimson stained her cheeks making her creamy skin stand out everywhere else. "I mean...I only kissed you because I thought you were trying to kiss me! This is all your fault!" Punctuating this point, she actually stomped her foot. Envy was shocked shitless he didn't think that women really did that in anything besides book and plays when they didn't get what they wanted. "Besides you kissed me back!"

"Well what was I supposed to do, an attractive girl shoves her tongue in mouth and I just obliged, plus the best way to make someone useless is by getting into their personal space. Which clearly worked since you are in the cuffs and I am in control of this situation."

"An attractive girl? That doesn't seem completely impartial if I am just a means to an end." She was too perceptive for her own good. There was no logical reason to have said that to her, he hadn't even meant to. However, now that he was thinking about it maybe this could also be used to his advantage. He might have another way to make that little shit pay for the remnants of the existence that was his life. Perhaps he could get this naive girl to fall in love with him. And even if he couldn't get her to love him then maybe he could at least confuse her enough about her feelings for the pipsqueak to ruin his chances at a happily ever after. Yeah, that was an awesome idea! The only thing is that he had never loved or even liked anyone, so the how the hell would he be able to convince her to like or love him especially in these circumstances? He would have to give her something she wasn't getting from Ed. For now he supposed he would have to have boring conversations with her and be nice. "Hello, earth to Envy I'm talking to you!"

Be thoughtful, be thoughtful..."I was just thinking that I wasn't sure why I said that, I'm not one for humans or talking. I've never thought much of anyone but myself really. In any case I'm going to get you some food and make you something since I'm sure you probably need to eat." A look crossed her face that seemed to show that she wasn't used to a man taking care of her. Hopefully he was on the right track, it would definitely make his revenge all the sweeter to have Fullmetal's girly-friend on his arm. Then he would know what it was like to lose the love of someone whose love should be unconditional, just like he had.

****"Um, okay." Winry looked up at him with bright blue eyes in confusion, but the anger had vanished and that was a start. HAHA be a little considerate and women were all the same, idiots. Could she be more gullible!? A grin to feral to be mistaken for a smile crossed his face as he left the room to obtain sustenance for his pet human. Yeah, he liked that, he'd never had a pet before.


	4. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys I think I have figured out the direction of this story and I may not do a choose your fate type of ending, but I thought I would see if that is something you guys really want to see or if you would rather have just one ending...let me know in your reviews which you would prefer! Thank you iAnneart01, Le Confidant and my new guest for your reviews even with everything going on your reviews have given me enough motivation to write : )**

Disclaimer: No rights to FMA.

When Envy returned Winry was sprawled out (as much as a girl in handcuffs could be) and sound asleep on his couch. Walking quietly around her, he examined her unabashedly now. He found it humorous that she had stood toe to toe with him as if they were equals without any real fear of him, this mentality was of course asinine but endearing nonetheless. Endearing? Had he really just thought that? She was tenacious and brave and he may tolerate her more than other humans but that was it. Not sure where these thoughts kept coming from he pushed them aside for practicality reasons. He had made a mental checklist of things he thought human women liked.

1. To talk about themselves.  
2. To hear compliments about themselves.  
3. To do things they liked.  
4. To have *cringe* physical contact with others.  
5. To be cared for.  
6. To be around others who relate to them.

He was sure there was more to this romance shit but this was at least a starting point, he was glad that he had people watched for years now, since he had no first hand experience in much besides causing pain and suffering which happened to suit him just fine. However, this was an opportunity cost that must be paid in his mind. He went to Winry's bags and started digging through the contents; automail crap, automail crap, lace panties...LACE PANTIES! He almost made a sound loud enough to wake her when he scooted away from the table abruptly while throwing said panties across the room. He could just picture what she would do if she woke to him fingering them. Collecting his wits, he told himself that they were just a piece of clothing a covering for human bodies. SHIT! He kept picturing it on her womanly body, what was with him? Walking across the room he picked the damn scrap of clothing up and shoved it back in her bag.

Separating all of the automail and tools into neat piles on the table, he figured she would be mildly mollified to have her tools and such to work on. After he had gotten that set up he set to cooking the food he had bought her. He couldn't remember the last time he had paid for something, let alone for someone who was not him. Pulling out the groceries he set to trying to make beef and noodles, it had seemed easy enough. While the meat was browning he thought he heard Winry talking. She was talking in her sleep. Moving closer to the couch so he could he hear better, he scarcely breathed so he wouldn't wake her.

"Ed, don't go. Please." Didn't that just figure, of course she would dream about Fullmetal. Not, that he cared or anything. He was getting ready to walk away when she began talking again. "Envy..." She trailed off and he sucked in a breath waiting to see if there was more. "...kiss me." NO WAY! She did not just say that! There was just no way that she was talking about him. Maybe in her dreaming state she had thought of him, but then Ed had probably come back to save her from me since she had been kidnapped. "Envy." His mind was blown, she was still saying his name! Not knowing what to do, he continued to gape at her sure that he looked like she had when he had reverted back to his preferred form.

Before he could even stop what he was doing, his hand was stretched out to her somehow feeling the need to touch her. What the hell was wrong with him!? This was a human! And he was the mighty Envy that cared for no one, not even Dante. Weighing things out for a minute he decided that if this was an impulse he wanted then why shouldn't he do what he wanted? That was definitely a better way to look at this. He always did as he pleased, and with that thought he reached forward and rubbed the back of his hand across her soft face. She seemed to stir, but she didn't look abhorrent at his touch. In fact she seemed to smile a little in her sleep. Backing away he went back into the kitchen to finish cooking for her, an odd feeling building deep in his gut that he couldn't seem to pinpoint the origin of.


	5. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm so glad you guys thought the last chapter was funny, I don't know why but I really like writing this story even though I also miss Ed...no worries he will be making his triumphant appearance I'm thinking in the next chapter so YAY! Also I still am curious what everyone thinks about choose your fate vs. me picking a single ending. Let me know in your reviews what you think I should do since I am still unsure of which I would to pick. Thank you to Le Confidant, iAnneart01, Sofipitch, AnimeGeek5 and Kashagal and Natures Ruler for your reviews from the last chapter. As you guys know I would get nothing done without YOUR encouragement!**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Winry woke to the smell of something burning, after pushing herself into a sitting position she took notice of the scene unraveling before her. Her captor was trying to pull the food off of the stove without using the handle on the pan. Before she could yell out a warning the green haired, oddly dressed and barefoot man had burnt his hands and was yelling obscenities, just like someone else she knew. Getting off of the couch as fast as possible she made her way over to the homunculus to examine his scorched hands. When she pulled his hands into her cuffed ones he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her as if he didn't know how to react to such treatment. She turned him toward the sink and ran his hands under a little cooler than lukewarm water, but after a few seconds she noticed that his hands were completely healed. Turning his hands over to see if she was seeing things clearly she looked to Envy and noticed the blush that had crept to cover his face.

"How did you heal like that? I have never seen anything like that!" Looking up at him with questioning eyes she realized that he was frozen like a deer in headlights because she hadn't let go of his hands. Dropping hers down in front of her she took a step back.

"Like I told you before I am a homunculus." Speaking in a cold voice, she wondered what she had done to irritate him so quickly.

"Okay, all I know about that is that you are an artificial being. Excuse me for annoying you by asking a question and trying to help you. I will keep my hands off of your wonderful personage from here forward." Anger flushed her face as she turned away from him to go back to the living room. However she was stopped short at the sight of her tools and automail projects laid out neatly on the dinner table, even her oil was placed next to a rag that wasn't hers. All of the tools were lined up in the order she had them in normally at home. Abruptly she turned to look at her violet eyed abductor curiosity burning in her gaze.

"I just did it because I figured if you had your stuff you would be a good little hostage and stay out of my hair." Winry gave him a look that showed just how much she didn't buy that. Besides how dumb was he if he was willingly putting a wrench into her grasp. Considering that thought for a moment, she wondered if he believed her to be no threat to him. He did seem muscular enough to restrain her if need be she guessed. Remembering how easily he had just healed she assumed if she did land a blow to his head it would also heal like his hands. She wanted to know more about her mysterious kidnapper. She was also curious if Granny would be worried when she found out that Winry was not in Rush Valley, or even worse if Ed and Al came back to have repairs (or replacements more likely) done. Thinking about Ed immediately set her heart to racing, she wondered if he found out if he would try and find her. Picturing his golden hair and the kiss she had shared with the person who was actually Envy she felt her cheeks catch fire.

She should have known that it wasn't Ed just by the way he had been acting around her, besides how dumb was she to believe that Ed would have kissed her. In reality the kiss as bumbling as she was sure it was on her part, had been everything she had hoped her first one would be. Wishing she could ask Envy what he thought wasn't going to happen, he would probably laugh her out of the room. Oh, my goodness she had just admitted that she liked kissing him! Her face was more than likely the color of the blood that was flowing just under her skin.

"HEY! Would you snap out of it? You keep making the weirdest faces between turning red and shaking your head apparently to yourself. I didn't think you were defective." That moment of dissecting his motives had passed and she was back to being mad. "Look the reason I heal like I do is because I have a philosopher's stone at my core that keeps me from dying. I am stronger than you can imagine in case you were doubting my intelligence based on me setting your stuff out on the table. I am going to take the cuffs off of you when I'm around because you will not escape from me." Reaching inside his tight shirt he pulled out the key, deftly unfastening her bonds and allowing her to regain control of her hands.

"You have a philosopher's stone? Ed and Al have been searching for one desperately, how were you able to obtain one, are there others? What do you need for him to do for you anyways?" Sending her a baleful glare that said he wasn't going there, he walked away from her.

"You are my captive, I have no need to answer a mere humans questions." With that she took her newly freed hand and slapped him across the face to which he responded by grabbing said hand and crushing it in on itself. "I could kill you with the flick of my wrist, don't try my patience. I'm trying to be decent to you but if you are going to hit me there will be no holds barred between us." She could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, which she tried to keep from spilling in front of him. Suddenly he gave her the most odd look, strangled almost. When the first tear dropped he practically fell over himself trying to get away from her. "Look don't cry." She thought somehow he had meant to be comforting and yet had come out commanding.

As hard as she tried to keep anymore from dropping down her cheeks, still more fell. Then Envy stepped forward and did the unexpected, he placed the back of his knuckles on her cheek and caught her tears. "Winry, I'm no good with these types of situations where I don't actually want to make someone upset. So stop, because I don't like it when you cry." How curiously similar to Ed he sounded without even knowing. Not the 'I could kill you with a flick of my wrist' part but the rest.

Walking over to where Envy had left the pan she began dishing it up wordlessly, she put some in a bowl for her and some in a bowl for him, grabbed some silverware and handed him the portion that wasn't hers. Looking at her strangely holding the bowl and silverware as if it was the devil itself, she suddenly wondered if he ate food. Setting both down on the counter he appeared to be having a battle with himself.

"Look I've never cooked before so I'm not promising this is going to be good but it's food so you will have to deal with it." He had never cooked before ever? And he had made her food? For someone who was so obviously into hurting others she was surprised that he took the time to make her anything when he could have brought her about anything. She nodded at him and took a bite. NEVER COOKED? This had to be hands down the best beef and noodles she had ever had! Even better than Granny's! He must be exaggerating.

"Envy! This is delicious! There is no way you have never cooked before, I was sure my Granny's was the best but this is AMAZING!" She smiled up at him trying to put their previous unpleasantness behind them. She shouldn't have gotten offended by his statement about mere humans but for some reason it bothered her to be counted amongst them and she had taken the action she could without her wrench. Shoveling mouthfuls of food into her mouth made her think of Ed, he would certainly laugh to see her now...or maybe not considering the situation. All too soon she was finished with hers, and he tried to offer his to her but she was stuffed. "Hey Envy, thank you for making me dinner. You are the only guy that has ever cooked for me." He didn't seem to know how to react to her, he kind of grunted then went into the living room.

****Following dinner she had cleaned up some and then sat down at the table with all of her automail tools. She set to working on the arm she had been building for Ed. She was sure that in six months he had probably grown some and made adjustments accordingly. After a couple of hours she had the feeling she was the subject of an intense stare so she turned to look at Envy in the other room who quickly slid his line of vision elsewhere. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she was going to get him to talk to her. She wanted to know what he liked and didn't, no superficial human bashing stuff, a real conversation. Picking up her tools she went to the living room to sit by him and do just that.


	6. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! This week has been crazy so thank you for being patient about the lack of updates...I'm excited for this chapter because Ed and Al are in it! And even though I'm writing mostly about Envy my heart of course lies with the Elrics : ) Thanks to Le Confidant, Sofipitch, Mikigotagun, kittygirlthing97 and Kashagal and Natures Ruler for the reviews it is so so appreciated and keeps me going when I feel like sitting in my PJs with a gallon jar of pickles and some cheese and reading for days to take the time to get an update out to you guys!**

Disclaimer: No rights to FMA.

Walking along the path to the Rockbell's Ed was getting anxious about seeing his automail mechanic, to say the least she was not going to be happy when she saw her 'precious work of perfection' not in top shape again. He had tried to pick up some of the scraps that were salvageable. Not that he thought it would make a difference in the war path he was sure would be imminent but if it would appease her at all then he may as well try. In fairness his arm was still operational but she still wouldn't be pleased when she saw the damage.

"Brother you look worried about seeing Winry." Al's metal armor clinked loudly as they walked. Ed couldn't wait until the day when he could see Al freed from his metal prison. Everyday was a constant reminder to his failure in bringing back their mother and worse almost losing Alphonse forever.

"Well yeah, of course I am. She is going to freak out when she sees my arm and worse she will hit me with that damn wrench. Be glad that that is one of the things that you can't feel." His head hurt just thinking about the retribution that awaited him. However it wasn't just that thought that made his heart beat faster, recently whenever Winry came to mind his body kept reacting that way. Thinking about those bright blue eyes and her brilliant smile made his stomach muscles clench.

"Maybe she will be so happy to see us that she will forget about your arm for now. Or maybe if you tried apologizing and being nice instead of picking fights with her your head would come away unscathed." Al was just trying to be optimistic, but that was one of his favorite things about his little brother.

"I AM NICE!" Possibly yelling this at Al wasn't the best way to prove his point. "I mean she is probably only excited because of how much money she makes from me with rush fees." Uh oh, Al had stopped walking he was in trouble.

"That is not true brother and you know it! Winry and Granny love us just like family! I think you are just nervous about seeing Winry because you like her!" Hearing this statement his face flushed at having anyone say that out loud, especially since that was something he couldn't admit even to himself right now. They were too busy trying to get their bodies back to make connections and promises that he couldn't possibly back up right now. If he did in fact have feelings for Winry he just wasn't in the place to face the music yet. He started walking not even falling for the bait and answering but then when Alphonse didn't move he decided to respond.

"I know they love us like family, just like we do." Al seemed to let it go and they continued walking. Finally when they got to the door they walked in and called for Winry bracing for the impact they were sure to follow. Instead of Winry running right up Granny came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Hey Alphonse, where's your brother?" She was looking right at him why was she asking where he was?

"Granny he's right here next to me!"

"Oh he was just so small I couldn't see him behind you towering over him." She cackled at her quickness of wit.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T FIND WITH A MICROSCOPE!?" Flailing his fist in the air to enunciate every word.

"Good to see you boys, but Winry isn't here she left for Rush Valley about a week ago." Setting herself into a chair she packed her pipe with tobacco.

"WHAT!? She's not here! Ehhh that means we will have to put up with all of those people touching my automail again." For once he was irritated that he hadn't done what Winry was always telling him to do and just called ahead to make sure she would be around. "I guess we should probably call Garfiel's and make an appointment. She will be so proud."

"You do that Ed and I'll get you some food, I think I have some leftover stew I can heat up for you." Puffing on her pipe she headed to the kitchen. Alphonse sat on the couch while Ed picked up the phone muttering about hating talking on the phone. Dialing the number to the shop he waited to get an answer.

"Garfiel's Automail how can I help you?" Guessing it was Garfiel from the flowery tone in his voice he pictured him just twirling the phone cord, pursing his lips.

"Hey, it's Edward Elric can I speak to Winry?"

"Oh hello Edward! I would love to but she isn't here, I thought she was going to be here a week ago actually." There was no way that she wouldn't be there by now, he was sure of it. Maybe she had needed to stop somewhere before Rush Valley, but that didn't seem likely. "Have you gone to Resembool to see if she is there first?"

"I am here now, I've got to go I need to see if she made a detour for some reason. Thanks and if she shows up call as soon as she gets there." Turning to Alphonse he explained that she hadn't arrived in Rush Valley and was expected around a week ago. Picking the phone back up, he made a call that he didn't want to but that had to be made. Being patched right through he inwardly cringed at having to ask that bastard for anything.

"Mustang." Answering with coldness, he was probably being prodded by Hawkeye to do his paperwork he was forever behind on.

"It's Fullmetal, I need to you to check and see if Winry boarded a train to Rush Valley last week."

"Well hello to you too, don't you think you are taking stalking Ms. Rockbell a bit far?" Hearing the laughter in his voice, Ed lost it.

"No you asshole! I'm not trying to pick up your best practices. You damn creeper! Winry left Resembool last week for Rush Valley and hasn't shown up. I am trying to find out if she ever got on the train at all." He was trying to hold his voice steady, somehow it just hit him that something bad could've happened to her and it would be his fault for not checking on her.

"Okay, let me look into it and I'll call you back." The line went dead then. He went out and told Granny what was going on. Granny and Al sat while Ed paced continuously, thoughts racing through his mind. What could have happened? Why couldn't he have come back a week earlier? If anything has happened to her he would never forgive himself. He should have told her how important she was to him. Why had he been putting it off, it had seemed justifiable just a little bit ago but now it seemed petty. Finally the phone rang and Ed jumped to grab it.

"Hello? Mustang?" Worry seeped through his voice and his grip tightened on the phone.

"Fullmetal, Ms. Rockbell never boarded a train for Rush Valley. However I did some more checking around and one of the train attendants remembers a girl fitting her description heading to Central on a train with a man." A man? Who would she trust enough to ride with? And what would make her detour from her trip to Garfiel's?

"Was there a description for the man?" He could feel his whole body thrumming with anxious energy.

"That's the weird thing, the description that we received matches you down to the heaviness of step caused by your automail leg. However when I asked if there was a giant suit of armor with them I was told it was just the two of them, which we both know you would never travel without Alphonse. Not just that but we know for a fact what you were doing during that time. Now the question is who either looks enough like you to be mistaken for you or what the hell else is going on here?" Not knowing what to think, he wondered if someone did in fact look just like him and were traveling with Winry, what were they trying to accomplish? He needed to get back to Central and fast. "I will continue to see what else I can find out and let you know if I hear anything."

"We will be there soon, and when we get there we are going to find whoever tricked Winry and take him down!" Hanging up the receiver Granny told them to be careful and bring her granddaughter home safely. Nodding in acceptance, Al and him headed back out of the door and left for Central. Regretting not being more open with her, he walked with determination. He would find her, and he would keep her safe no matter what.


	7. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm super tired but in a better mood my sister just had a little girl so I'm excited about being an Aunt, which is funny because saying to that makes me feel a bit old lol. Anyways, I think I have decided to do just one all encompassing ending at this point. Sorry to disappoint a couple of you but I really feel like the one I have picked out has a little bit of everything and hopefully you guys will like it. Thanks to Le Confidant, kittygirlthing97, Sofipitch, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, and PaperHandy453 for the reviews! Also thank you to all of my new followers hope to hear some reviews from you guys too!**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

With every new body Dante took over there was a period of time that she set aside to adjust to her new form. Her newest acquisition was that of a young girl named Lyra, who like normal had been naive enough to trust Dante. Every time she traded bodies a little more of her soul ran threadbare. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to successfully transfer her soul more than one more time she had become desperate to find someone who could make her a stone. As powerful as she was, compromising any of the stone at her core was not an option. Creating a new one would be a task for some unwitting human alchemist. She had hoped that Lyra with her guidance, would be a strong enough alchemist to do this. However her skills had still been moving at snail's pace and thus the survival of the fittest had proved itself to be true again.

Her plans were in motion with Pride in the Fuhrer's position and Liore already having enough turmoil for her to sacrifice all of it's occupants and part of the military. That was all it would take to carve the blood crest and then she would have said alchemist activate the circle and her longevity would be restored. When she had come across Edward Elric she knew he would be her perfect device for revenge, but had wanted to use him for other machinations other than making a Philosopher's Stone. Specifically she wanted to use him in the breaking Hohenheim of Light, and from the information she had gotten Elric might even want to pay him retribution for his own reasons. After everything she was still determined to make him pay for his transgressions against her. He was the only person that she had ever deemed worthy of her company. He understood her inside and out, he had felt her inside and out. She knew deep down he was no different than her and that he had just strayed out of some midlife crisis.

Dante was not the type of person to stoop to menial feelings like some pathetic human, she was nearly a God. Either he would be swayed to come back by her side or she would eradicate him from this world and take his son as her lover just to spite him. However with the recent setbacks in her plans it seemed as though she would have to use Edward in her pursuit to make the stone. Tasking Envy with finding a way to coerce the shrimp to play for their side, she was confident soon she would regain everything she'd lost. When she found out how and with whom Envy had been planning to do her bidding, she was surprised to find him sullen to be forthcoming with her about the girl.

Little did he know, it was never wise to mix work with pleasure. She could see Envy's evident attachment to the pawn and instantly wanted to put a stop to it. Being thwarted so close to the end of everything was not an option, she could not count on how he would react. Reaching her new decision had been easy, what better body to live eternally in than that of Edward's precious automail mechanic and Envy's new pet? No doubt by upsetting Ed she would upset Hohenheim and ultimately Ed would make the mistake that all men do. He would remain bound emotionally to the body that was once someone he cared for, indirectly accepting Dante with open arms. The whole thing was beautiful, poetic even.

From the tap that Pride had put on Mustang's line she now knew that Edward was on his way to Central to find his childhood friend, maybe this was the best time to start building ties with him. Posing as the real Lyra she could wear the pretense of an acquaintance trying to help him with bit of information. Having no idea that Dante had taken over the girl's body, Ed would only be too quick to jump at the assistance in finding his friend. Just like every other mindless puppet in the world. Knowing that he would be arriving into the city soon, she put on a light sweater over her dress and headed towards the train station for her 'casual' run in with the young alchemist.


	8. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everybody! So this chapter is still not Envy and Winry but there is a method to my madness I have most of the next chapter written when I realized to do what I wanted with the ending of that chapter I would have to backtrack and I didn't want to do that so instead this chapter had to come to fruition. Sorry for the delay in ENxWIN but it was necessary. Big thanks to Le Confidant, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, kittygirlthing97 and Sofipitch for your comments and PMs. And to anyone who FAVED and FOLLOWED this story! Please keep the reviews coming it is the motivation I thrive from.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

  
Their brilliant blaze of glory stood at a standstill when they arrived at the train station to leave Resembool. Apparently there had been a delay so they would have to wait until their train was ready. Ed paced the station with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Brother, please calm down. You walking back in forth talking to yourself angrily is off putting to say the least. Not to mention it is not doing you any good." Stopping dead in his tracks Ed turned to glare balefully at his little brother.

"I can't help it Al, I can't believe this is happening. If anything has happened to Winry..." He trailed off unable to even consider how his life would look if she wasn't in it. Why hadn't he made time for her? He should have told her how much she meant to him, but who was he kidding she deserved so much more than he was able to give her right now. He had had to remain focused on fixing what he had done to Al.

"Winry is a remarkably strong girl Ed, I'm sure if someone does have her she is giving them a run for her money." Looking at Al, Ed knew that he was right and that maybe this whole situation wasn't what they were fearing. How could he be so calm? At times he really couldn't tell that Al was his younger brother, maybe it was their circumstances that had made him mature so quickly. He began stalking over to sit by his brother when a young girl approached them with a small cat on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" The girl had already earned a black mark in his book because she was clearly speaking to Alphonse.

"No I'm not, I'm his little brother Alphonse Elric. Who are you?" Even sitting Al towered over the small girl. She had thick black hair and dark eyes with braids flailing wildly in some unique fashion.

"I'm May Chang, seventeenth royal princess of Xing. I'm trying to find the Fullmetal Alchemist so I can learn about Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone. I knew he came from Resembool so I traveled here on foot only to find out from Pinako Rockbell that he had come here."

"Well you are in luck because he is right here, but just a fair warning brother is in a foul mood." Al pointed at Ed who had finally settled next to him on the bench.

"That's the Fullmetal Alchemist? He is much shorter than I would have guessed, and what a misleading name!" She actually chuckled to herself along with her annoying mini me of a cat who seemed to mimic her actions. Anger rolled off Ed in waves.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY BELONG IN THE CIRCUS!?" He had jumped on top of the bench to yell at her.

"Now brother, she didn't say anything of the sort. Get down from there and find your manners, this is a lady you are screaming at." If a huge body of armor could flirt and still look admiring, only Al could manage it.

"Oh, excuse me bean sprout for being so ill mannered. Please allow me to purchase you a ticket back to wherever the hell you came from!" Yelling from gritted teeth, he fisted his hands at his sides trying not to acknowledge her presence any further.

"BROTHER! YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Looking particularly menacing Ed decided to hear the nuisance out.

"Fine, I'm sorry. What did you want to find me for?" His patience was threadbare so she had better talk quick. Tossing his golden braid over his shoulder he tried to wipe the annoyed look off of his face, before Alphonse got more upset.

"I came here to see what you know about the Philosopher's Stone, I need one to ensure the survival of my clan by obtaining the secret of immortality for my father, the Emperor of Xing. I know Alkahestry so if I could just find or make a stone I could save our line from attacks and starvation just being the Emperor's favored clan." Anger left him at that point, he could understand wanting to help those she loved at all costs. Hell that's what he had been doing this whole time, in fact what had started the downhill roll.

"I understand why you want to obtain one, however the path to immortality means sacrificing thousands and thousands of lives to create a single stone. It is not the right choice no matter what the cost. I am sorry you had to travel this whole way just to hear it from me...What is Alkahestry?" He had never heard of Alkahestry in his time at Central or anywhere else he had traveled.

"It is very similar to your Alchemy, however we in Xing use it medicinally to save and heal our friends and family. The undercurrents I'm sensing in this country are completely different than mine, they keep getting stronger the further into Amestris I go. You may think that is the only way but I am determined to find an answer for my family so I will still continue on to Central." His golden gaze looked over the will that shone on her child like face. Al clanked forward to her.

"Well we are headed to there right now to try and find our friend, you can come with us if you want. At least then you wouldn't have to find your way around on your own." Ed could almost feel the smile that wasn't actually present inside Al's armor. He was less than thrilled at this idea, but wasn't going to argue with Alphonse over it.

"Oh Alphonse! You are such a gentleman, that would be greatly appreciated." They all continued talking until the train arrived. Once boarded, conversation seemed to ebb and flow easily between the three of them until they were all caught up on each others situations, human transmutation aside. Al seemed taken to the Xingese princess and they both seemed to forget anyone else was there. In fact Al had started talking about Ed like he wasn't even sitting next to him. He knew this was going to be a very long ride to Central.


	9. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay, I promise this really is the last chapter without Envy and Winry. It had to happen I'm sorry! But I think it was worth it for what is going to happen next...hopefully everyone will leave me tons of comments that agree with this decision after they read it : ) I know no one has had a chance to comment on my new chapter but I thank everyone who does in advance for sticking with me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

After arriving in Central Ed called Colonel Mustang to let them know they were coming directly to him. Once he hung up from the bastard, the trio (since Ed refused to acknowledge the snappy cat as a person) had a skirmish near the train station. Shao Mei bit a child for trying to pet her. The child ran to the nearest military official so Ed had to pull out his pocket watch and assure the group of Amestrian soldiers that Shao Mei meant no harm, despite appearances. Gawking over his high rank and small stature, the men poked and prodded at the famed Fullmetal Alchemist for the better part of a half hour.

No matter where they walked, the eyes of the Amestrian soldiers were consistently on them. When the commotion had finally settled down they ran into someone they hadn't seen in months. Lyra, a fellow alchemist had been out visiting friends when they happened to run into her. Seeming a bit out of sorts, Lyra was making small talk with Al while May looked like she was trying to distance herself from her.

"So Ed, where's Winry? Did she leave already? I just saw her with you a week ago." Her smile seemed to drop off, once seeing the expression of surprise on his face. "I tried to talk to you then, but you two must have been in a hurry since you didn't even hear me trying to say hello."

"What do you mean, where did you see me Lyra? And you saw Winry do you know where we went?" He could tell how frantic he sounded but if she knew anything that could help them find her, he needed to know right now.

"Ed, you sound really weird right now, you are kind of freaking me out."

"It wasn't me, it was an imposter! They took Winry under false pretences and no one has seen her since. I'm not trying to scare you but I'm extremely worried about her right now." His amber eyes pleaded with her to answer his questions.

"Well I can't really describe it but I can show you where you, I mean where they went. It's not far from here actually." Leading them down a few blocks she made a turn down an alley and took them to an entrance to what looked like a sewer. "I saw them go in here. I'm not sure where they went after but they definitely entered here." Crawling down the slippery ladder he wondered what the hell was down here, the further in they walked the more doubtful of Winry's safety he was. Brushing his antenna off of his sheen slicked forehead, Ed continued down the tunnel. After a few seconds, a set of feet stopped moving and he turned to see what was going on. "Ed, I can't be down here. This place is creeping me out I'm sorry I have to go back out." With that she took off towards the way the had come. Truthfully it was not his favorite place to be.

"Ed, I wanted to tell you why I've been spacing myself from your friend. Her chi feels all wrong to me, almost like many things moving at once under her skin." Neither her nor Shao Mei looked happy to be in the creepy sewer.

"You probably could just tell that she is an alchemist. I wouldn't worry we've known Lyra for a while now she is just kind of close lipped." Flashing a reassuring smile he continued walking.

"No, you and Alphonse are alchemists and neither one of you have a chi like that. I don't think I have ever felt one like that before. It was awful just standing next her I swear I could feel the crawling under my own skin." Trying to think about what she had said seriously, Ed wondered what would cause that reaction. However May was experiencing something he had never known about until earlier that day. Finally they reached what looked like a crude doorway in the side of the tunnel. Unsure of whether this was where Winry was or what to expect, Ed figured following his gut and just barging in was probably the best way. Al and him exchanged knowing looks. Transmuting a sword onto his arm he turned the handle on the door to face whatever was on the other side.


	10. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry this has taken me a couple days to get to, my hubby keeps distracting me with EPIC RAP BATTLES IN HISTORY...but luckily we have watched most of them so I think I am distraction free for the moment. Thank you to Le Confidant, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, kittygirlthing97 and Sofipitch for your comments and PMs. Also big thanks to anyone who has FAVED or FOLLOWED this so far! As usual please REVIEW so I can know what you guys like or don't like! Just noticed all the capital letters in this : ) haha.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Pacing around the bedroom, thoughts of the upcoming plans for the country assaulted Envy as he pictured the girl who was currently tinkering with her tools at the table. He had never been the type to think to care about what would happen to anyone but him and now here he was debating what he was going to do with Winry. If he kept her here until Dante was ready he would certainly lose his mind. She was forever cheery and far too comfortable around him. On one hand it seemed like his plan was working and that she was starting to like him or at least question her undying devotion to that know it all runt. On the other hand he was feeling...well feeling pathetically human emotions! How could this be happening? She was everything he hated! And somehow everything he wanted.

The last week had changed things about him, things he'd never thought were wrong and still wasn't sure about. When he was with Winry, she made him doubt what he had always known unerringly. Knocking him off his pedestal, she met him eye to eye as the closest to an equal he'd ever known. She asked him questions about himself besides the normal, 'Did you get through undetected?' or 'Did you get my Philosopher's Stone?' She genuinely wanted to know things about what he liked or in his case mostly disliked. In return he found himself more curious about what was going on in that lovely head of hers also. Just watching the way she talked with her wrench, or got so excited over something so small as a screw, he couldn't help but find her interesting.

At first everything was just part of the game to get her attentions off the mouthy twerp for the sport of burying the knife deep. Honestly it had been easy enough to spot what she was missing from Fullmetal. He only came around when he needed something, she was clearly just a convenience to him. Yet another reason to dislike him, he was too stupid to see what was sitting right in front of him. All too obviously Winry cared for him, with almost no encouragement from him whatsoever. So for Envy to just step up where Ed hadn't went a long way towards his cause. However now he didn't think it was an act to get her affection, which was in no way acceptable.

Tonight she had made him brush her hair... HIM who was supposed to be so feared that no one would dare get close enough to dream of speaking to him let alone have him brush their hair! As much as his instincts screamed at him to get away from her, something else wasn't allowing him to leave her. When she had fallen asleep on his lap he had stared at her as if she was a sheep, sleeping on a wolf. He couldn't believe how much this one action spoke volumes about them. Wishing he could know where her dreams carried her, he spent the better part of the night wondering where this whole situation would end up.

There was no way he could let Dante count Winry amongst all the other souls to make up the Philosopher's Stone, however if he took any adverse action against Dante who knew what her reaction would be. Also, there was the fact that if Winry found out that he had been the one who had killed Hughes that she would abhor the very thought of him. Luckily only his 'family' knew the truth of that matter so if left up to him he could go a lifetime without disclosing that information.

Gently stirring, Winry turned her head to face Envy, he sucked in a breath looking at her sleep hooded eyes and wondered what made her beautiful above all other beings. Was it her constant concern for everyone else? The fire in her blue eyes when she was passionate about something? Or maybe her ability to make every miniscule person seem like they weren't just a resource for the reaping? Confusion must have flashed over his face because Winry began to push herself from his lap with a question on her lips, however he lowered his mouth to hers and answered it. He was sure his lips were awkward being that this was of his own volition and he had no idea if she would return the kiss since it was going against everything she should feel. When her arms went around his neck and she sighed into his mouth, he let his worries be muffled by the heat of her body on his. Sliding his hands into her untamed blonde masses he softly tugged her hair as he slipped his tongue past her lips. Winry rubbing her tongue against his was maybe the most pleasurable sensation he had experienced.

Without even knowing how it had happened he was now above her tightly pressing himself to her, his sheer maleness resting intimately between them. The sounds coming from her were throaty in nature and completely maddening. His senses were completely assaulted by the touch and taste of her. Deaf to everything else, all that mattered was the warm woman under him.

"WINRY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" All but throwing him off the couch Winry shot up like a jack in the box. Shit, he knew that annoying voice well enough to know that the fun was over.

**AN: SOOOOOO I know that this was longer awaited than I said it would be but please REVIEW and let me know what you think about what is going on and the chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


	11. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, it has been a rough time yet again. I have lost yet another dear person to me in just a few weeks time since the last. I truly apologize for not updating sooner I have been caught up in my own feelings and in no place to update. A big thanks to Le Confidant, iAnneart01, Sofipitch and Kashagal and Natures Ruler for reviewing the last updates! I appreciate your support so much and hope that you haven't given up on me! Please REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW if you so choose!**

**AN2: Anyone looking for a completely mind blowing story should check out Le Confidant's story Insidious. It may be the most brilliant view on Envy I have ever seen and in a lot of ways prompted me into writing this story...though my story is nowhere near the level of shitting biscuits that hers is lol. In any case you guys should check it out I think everyone will floored by the direction the story is headed!**

**Disclaimer: No rights unfortunately.**

Winry couldn't believe that this was happening. For a split second she was beyond excited that Ed was here and that he had noticed she was missing and cared enough to go and find her. However when reality sank in, she realized the compromising position she had been in underneath Envy who had begun to rotate steady circles in between her thighs leaving her with a heady surreal feeling. His primal grinding more than she knew how to handle when he was eradicating every semblance of coherent thought. Who knows just what she would have been inviting if Ed hadn't busted in.

She had tried to shoot up as quickly as her body allowed but the damage had been done, Ed had seen her in the most intimate entanglement with someone that he clearly had deemed his opponent and all the excitement at seeing him soon turned to a general nausea at what he had just witnessed. Thinking a couple seconds longer about what was the right course of action in this extraordinarily awkward situation, Ed made the decision easy for her with his reaction.

"I AM COMPLETELY DISGUSTED RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT THING TOUCH YOU WILLINGLY, LET ALONE ENJOY HIM CRAWLING ON TOP OF YOU AND PUTTING HIS TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH!?" Alphonse followed by a small foreign looking girl had crept in the room behind the very irate Elric elder and were now looking to each other with an expression that puzzled whether they should just try and sneak back out. Turning over the words that Ed had thrown at her in revulsion her emotions teetered between embarrassed and angry, finally halting at enraged. Seething with outrage her blue eyes bore into his golden ones.

Instead of answering immediately she actually tipped her head back and laughed, producing an almost tinkling sound. Envy turned his eyes to hers wondering silently if she had lost it, comically enough so did Ed's. They must have sensed what was coming though, for everyone kept their mouths shut. "ED, ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? In reality you probably didn't realize that I was gone until you popped over at Granny's for a fix up assuming I would be there at YOUR beck and call! Why does it even matter what I do and with who? You never care enough to call or write and sometimes I really think that you just look at me as someone who nags you and makes your automail!" Stealing a glance at Envy, she noticed a look that seemed to change from expectant dismissal to a shit eating grin taking up his face. Had he really expected her to just toss him off like nothing had happened? Glancing to Ed, he seemed to visibly shake with anger. His automail hand tensing and then relaxing at his side.

"Is that what you really think Winry or did this soulless, sadistic, imposter implant that idea into your head?" Speaking through gritted teeth as if trying to keep from utterly exploding Ed's eyes glared molten while he waited for her response.

"No Ed, that's what your actions have taught me, and like I said they show that I'm not worth much to you. Envy may not be perfect but he has listened to me even though I wasn't talking about Alchemy, he's cooked me dinner instead of expecting me to jump up and pander to him. Let me be clear, I like to take care of you but after years of waiting for me to be a little important to you I don't know how long you expect it to go on! At least Al is genuinely appreciative for everything I do and tries to keep in touch with me. Didn't I deserve any of your time Ed?" Hands splayed on her hips, Winry was in a defensive pose ready for the backlash of this statement.

At her question Envy finally spoke. "I think you do Winry, and this loud mouthed pipsqueak doesn't deserve to have someone like you care for him."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN FLEAS COULDN'T SEE!?" Flipping her hair off of her shoulder Winry rolled her eyes at his normal tirade.

"UH OH, Fullmetal Midget is having a meltdown." Envy cracked himself up at his snide statement.

"Don't talk to Brother like that! He does everything with me and Winry in mind whether he says so or not! Winry you know Brother cares, he just doesn't show it properly..." Alphonse was clearly upset by the whole situation, and the dark haired girl next him to him seemed to be poised in a way that was ready for a fight.

"Okay, let me ask him one question then. Ed, why did you stop at Granny's?" Knowing the answer without him saying anything she began to shake her head when he said nothing. "Let's go Envy, I think I'm done with this conversation right now." With these words Ed's honeyed head shot up from whatever was interesting him on the floor. They started to leave when Ed shot the arm that he had transmuted into a blade up to Envy's throat. Winry let out a sound that was almost a squeal. "No Ed! What are you doing!?"

"Easy I'm going to use his body chemistry against him and turn him into a pile of ash because I'm not letting you leave with him!" The anger was rolling off of him in waves, she noticed then that he was finally her height maybe even an inch taller. When did he grow that much? Oh yeah, probably in all the time that he wasn't around her.

"I sincerely doubt that, besides all things considered Winry did say she wanted to leave with me and NOT you." The deep violet of Envy's eyes almost seemed more intensely colored than normally. Moving her hands to Ed's arm Winry pulled it down into both of her own and looked into his butterscotch gaze as he blushed deeply.

"Ed you have made your choices and none of those include me, and I know your number one priority is getting Al's body back but I'm making a choice and you will just have to understand. I care for you but I can't keep hoping you will come home and finally see me as anything other than your mechanic. See you later Al." Taking Envy by the hand she began walking out of the door but he stopped before they got out.

"If you want to see your mechanic she'll be with me." Giving Envy a stern look she drug him out of the door and in the sewer hallway she could have sworn she heard Ed yell that he would be seeing them soon.

**AN: So this def went somewhere other than where I planned and I guess that Winry may seem a little OOC but as she spends more time with Envy I picture her taking on a bit of his viewpoint in looking out for herself which to be honest I feel like Ed deserved to hear someone speak the truth...**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me, please REVIEW! And don't forget to check out Le Confidant's amazing story Insidious the new chapter just went up today and it is beyond thunderdome!**


	12. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm finally able to get a moment to myself to write an update! I keep going back and forth in my mind over what I want to do in the end of this. One day I'm sure of my choice the next I waver. There may still be two endings yet...we will see. A big thanks to Le Confidant, Sofipitch, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, iAnneart01 and kittygirlthing97 for your encouraging reviews! Please REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW! You guys are the best to keep letting me know what you think!**

AN2: Did anyone get a chance to check out the craziness of Le Confidant's Insidious? Perfect timing for Halloween with the dark and twisted nature. If you haven't you definitely should!

Disclaimer: No rights to FMA.

Wearing holes in Envy's floor, Ed walked in circles while muttering to himself about the events that had just transpired. He couldn't believe that he had walked in on Winry willingly being with that pinecone, let alone pressing that incredible body and mouth to his! GAH! Every time he pictured them together again like that his blood began to sizzle, how could she have kissed Envy and not him? Hearing everything she had to say about what he thought of her and their relationship, Ed felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. How could she think that she was merely a mechanic to him? They had been friends since they were kids! Hell the only reason he kept her at arms length was because he always worried that situations like this very one would come up.

Picking up her tools that had been laid out on the little table, he kept replaying her words in his mind. Truthfully maybe he could've spent more time with her besides getting his automail maintenanced. He had just been so focused on trying to do right by Alphonse that he had lost sight of the other things that were important to him. Of course he cared about her! He cared too much! If he were to give into the thoughts and feelings he had for her Al would stay in that damn armor forever and he couldn't live with that. However now seeing that he might have packaged and delivered her into the arms of that green haired psycho, he wondered if his priorities weren't a bit out of order. He dropped into the chair and ran his fingers through his golden bangs.

"Brother, we have to go find her...she has no idea just what is going on and could be in danger even if she doesn't think so." Looking up to his little brother, a look of desperation crossed his face. They had to get to her before anything else could go wrong. He would have to apologize to her and explain just how much she meant to him. What would he do if it didn't matter at this point? Shaking his head of that thought he rose to his feet.

"You're right Al, we have to keep moving forward. We will find her and make things right." His amber eyes shone with confidence as they began heading where they had come from. Still deep in thought, Ed remained silent as they made their way back up to the street.

"I know I don't really know you Ed and it's not really my place to say so, but I think that Winry does care intensely for you. A woman can only be as deeply hurt as deeply as they are emotionally attached to something or someone. Also I could feel great confusion within her chi." Letting this sink in, Ed shut his eyes willing May's words to be true. "Just so you know, that Envy person had a chi like nothing I have ever felt before. Like a mass of movement was inside of him underneath his skin. I could feel it before we were actually with him and continued to feel it up until just a few moments ago. It was almost the same with your friend Lyra."

"Really? Do you think it would be possible to find them again by that feeling?" Al asked eagerly.

"I would imagine so, especially since it was such a unique sensation. I would certainly know it when i felt it again, it was so unnatural it made me nauseous." Turning her face up to Al, she gave him a small half smile. Shao May seemed to mimic this action.

"We are going to have to explain to that Bastard what is going on, he probably is just waiting to be an ass about us being so late." Just thinking of Colonel dip shit made Ed more agitated. He could just picture his smug face when he relayed that Winry had left with that monster of her own accord.

Making their way into Central command, Ed noticed how different it was without Maes Hughes to brighten the place with his over zealous ravings about his darling daughter and wonderful wife. Forever brimming with unbridled curiosity and good intentions, Maes was one of the single most selfless people he had known. Approaching Mustang's door, like usual he just walked right on in.

"Fullmetal, I see you still have your bad manners in tow. I was expecting you a while ago, what took you so long?" His dark brooding eyes narrowed at him. "And I see you took it upon yourself to bring a guest?"

"This guest might be the only means we have to finding Winry, so shut your damn mouth! And as to why we took some time getting here..." Heat flooded his cheeks, rendering him speechless. How was he going to tell Mustang what had happened with Winry?

"Well sir, we found Winry and her captor." Somehow even Al in that huge suit of armor managed to look embarrassed.

"Okay, let me get this straight, this girl here is your only means for finding Winry but you already found Winry and her captor? Is that what you heard Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Shooting a facetiously questioning face at her, Ed was ready to punch him with his automail fist.

"Yes sir, it appeared to sound that way to me also." Never a woman for many words or overly warm welcomes, Hawkeye stood off to the side watching the story unfold.

"Perhaps, someone would like to clarify this situation for us." Placing his hands in front of him on the desk, he laced his fingers together poised to hear what was going on. Ed couldn't bring himself to talk so Alphonse stepped forward.

"You see sir, a friend had seen Winry with a man fitting Ed's description and showed us where they had gone. Upon entering where she was being held, we saw her and her captor..." At this point Al also trailed off unable to repeat what had happened. Ed was sure he looked like a cherry tomato just thinking about what they had walked in on.

"We walked in and Winry and said captor were making out on his couch. Ed confronted the situation in a way that Ms. Rockbell didn't take kindly to and she chose to leave with her abductor and not us. Considering the man called Envy was able to look like Ed he must be dangerous. Anyone with that power could do just about anything." Staring at the floor Edward tried to focus on breathing in and out while waiting for Mustang's response. To his surprise besides a moment of shock that crossed the Colonel's face, he stayed professional asking May how she would be able to find them again when the time came. He seemed interested in the practice of Alkahestry and her ability to sense chi.

After pausing for a few moments to weigh everything out, Mustang sprang into action making calls and letting them know that he had a plan that would take their complete cooperation. Everyone was in agreement, they would get Winry back and figure out what this shape shifting homunculus was after.


	13. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey hey hey lol, here's the new chapter! Big thanks to Le Confidant and Sofipitch for your motivation! To anyone that has wanted to review but hasn't please let me know good or bad what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

After parting from the Fullmetal pain the ass, Envy and Winry were walking down the street together and receiving quite a few odd looks as they passed other people in Central. He had even put on different clothes at Winry's suggestion to remain discrete. Usually when he went anywhere publicly he would shift into someone who blended in, however this time he stayed as himself just muted. Maybe they were getting stares from his still unusual hair or possibly because people seemed surprised that a woman like her was walking hand in hand with a man like him. Either way for some reason he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face. This wasn't like his usual repertoire of expressions, since there was no malice laced behind it. She must have noticed this because as they walked she turned her face to him and gave him the kind of smile she seemed to reserve for the Elrics alone.

If he had the equivalent of a heart it might've been heard thundering from the way that smile made him feel. When Winry had let the little punk have it and then proceeded to tell him that she wasn't leaving with them, he had felt...well he had felt dammit! He had been prepared for her to drop him the instant she saw the Elrics again, however when she stood by her choices he had to pull his jaw from the floor. She had picked him. In front of the mouthy shit and his tin can brother! He had certainly picked the right pet, because not only did Ed get to see him kissing his girly-friend but also witness her willingly leave with him! The oddest part was that instead of outright thinking this was hilarious his initial reaction was one of complete surprise and utter happiness. She liked him. A fucking homunculus for Truth's sake!

No one had ever chose to be around him, Dante had to order others to work with him. Not Winry Rockbell, she looked down the belly of the beast and even went as far as to stick her trusting hand in and feed him. In return he couldn't simply think of her a human parasite, and as much as it repulsed him he had to admit that he liked her. Even the kissing and touching was a double edged sword. Just as much as the idea that she was a human repelled him, the thought that a human could want him enticed him. He had hated, tortured and killed people for centuries, and in all that time of being spiteful over Hohenheim leaving them he had developed into the most dangerous homunculus. Becoming the very embodiment of envy, despising all things he didn't have. Despising himself for wanting them.

Noticing how quiet he had gotten, Winry broke the silence. "Envy why is it that you seem so lonely?" At this question he busted out in bellowing laughter, green hair shaking with the force of it.

"Lonely? ME? My life is perfectly fine the way it is thank you! The only lonely one here is you, always by yourself waiting on those two brothers to come home!" He hadn't really wanted to say it, knowing full well how it would make her feel but he didn't want her prying into things he didn't want to talk about.

"You don't mean that Envy! You are just saying that so I will get upset and drop the conversation. Just a half hour ago, you said that I don't deserve the way Ed treats me so why are you going to try and pick a fight with me!? Just because you are too chicken shit to tell me anything significant about yourself? I'm tired of people sweeping me under the rug and going on about their business! I like you and genuinely want to know more about you, that's what people do to connect with one another is talk about private things with each other. So just answer me or don't I even deserve that?" Winry had stopped walking altogether, a glint of silver catching his eye. Yup, the wrench hadn't been left at his home after all.

Beginning to explain to her that he wasn't a person and therefore didn't have those types of conversations nor feel the necessity to connect with others, he replayed what she had just said in his mind. The feisty mechanic had just admitted she cared for him, out loud. She had told him that she wanted to know more about him. Apparently taking too long to work this over in his mind, she hit him back into awareness of the moment.

Wiping blood from his head wound which closed instantly he decided that if she wanted honesty she would be glad to give it to her. "Fine! You want to know about me Winry? Here's my life in short for you...I was created in the image of my parents' child who died from Mercury poisoning, from that point I was ostracized and ignored by both of them. Hohenheim left my "mother" and I because he couldn't accept the choices he had made or me as a real son. Upon him leaving us he met a young woman and started a new family, they had two little boys. Can you guess who those boys were? That's right none other than the ever perfect Edward and Alphonse Elric, which we didn't find out until later considering they took their mother's last name. Between all of that I have been ordered around to hurt others. Which to be honest I have always enjoyed since I have suffered so much in my life it seemed just that the human filth should have to suffer with me. How's that for an intimate look at my life?" Blinking hard, Winry seemed to be trying to absorb everything he had just said.

Face painted first in sympathy, then astonishment and finally disgusted anguish. Her bright blue eyes leaving no emotion unseen. "Not to your liking I gather?" He laughed in dejected bitterness giving her a look that held the depths of emptiness he had felt for decades. She thought she could judge him? She had always had people who loved her and wanted her around. He had years of being unwanted and used. She had no idea of what it was like to live without any real motivation other than the hope that he would be able to send Hohenheim to his grave. People are a product of their environment, he'd watched it enough times to know that principle held true. If she had his circumstances who knew where or what she would be doing.

He started walking again leaving her standing alone, then he felt her body crush him in a tight embrace. Startled into reaction he wrapped his arms around her, to his surprise a few seconds later he felt wet warmth on his shoulder. Pulling away he searched her eyes for an answer. "I'm here Envy, you don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to hurt anyone or take orders. Hohenheim left them too, I never understood how any parent could walk away from their children. You deserve more than that. Everyone deserves better than that." Tears streaked down her face, her lips were a cherry color from being worried by her teeth. She was breathtaking. Crushing his mouth to hers, he took her tongue in his mouth with a soul searing kiss.

Hands touched each other heatedly uncaring of the eyes of onlookers. He captured her bottom lip gently between his teeth pulling it in his mouth then sucking on the tormenting fullness of it. She quietly moaned at this action copying him expertly. Finally he stepped back and stared at her hungrily. This wasn't the place for this as much as he would like, too many people were noticing them and they needed to get moving. She glanced up at him with a look that would even bring blood to his cheeks if he had any. Placing her hand back into his they continued walking. They were headed to Dante's underground town so that hopefully they could enter unnoticed and Winry wouldn't have to meet his dear old "mother" anytime soon. Although truthfully he was beginning to believe that never would be too soon.

**AN: Well everyone don't know if you are going to like this one but hopefully you will...please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys, this is mostly a chapter to get some insight on how Winry is feeling and why she is making the decisions the way she is. Thanks for all the feedback from Le Confidant, iAnneart01 and my guest who did leave me comments! I always appreciate knowing what you guys feel is missing so if you are wishing for something let me know in a REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Looking around the lavish room in disbelief, Winry wondered what Envy's maker was like to live in such a place. As much as she had tried to pry answers out about her Envy had been tight lipped about specifics leaving far too much to her imagination. Finally he had told her that for now it was better if his mother didn't know she was with him since there was no telling how she would react. With that she had let the conversation drop, though she had been curious how someone who obviously had missed their son so much that they had performed human transmutation to have a semblance of him could be that bad? Ed and Al had performed the same taboo in an attempt to bring their adoring mother back to life, and they were the best people she knew.

Envy had seemed honestly nervous, even if he acted the opposite. Dropping to the bed, she let her mind roll over the thought of him. She felt so alive leaving with Envy, and she also felt bad. Ed had clearly been worried about her but she couldn't keep being left behind to wait in hopes that he would someday come to care for her as a woman. Envy brought out a side that she had always wanted to explore with Ed, but had never been given the chance. With him she was able to feel important even if he expressed himself in a backwards way. Understanding that his history with humans was clearly one that had developed from not being accepted as a son or an equal being, she could put aside his wrong doings believing he was capable of better. After spending time with him she couldn't think that he was inherently evil.

When they had arrived Envy had said he needed to go check in with his artificial siblings so that he could find out what was going on. Winry had just resigned to relax and just try and clear her mind for a while, clearly that was working out...not. She couldn't stop wondering if she had made the right choice and being curious what Ed was doing right then. Was he still angry about what he had walked in on or was he at all kicking himself for not seeing just how lucky any man that had her was? Probably not, more than likely he was just irritated that he would have to make do with a patch job on his arm. Being so deep in thought Winry hadn't even heard the door open, or see the young woman walk in the room.

"Hello?" Winry jumped up from the bed releasing a shrill squeak of surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, you're Winry Rockbell right?" Not wanting to seem like a spooked horse she extended her hand and shook the slight woman's hand.

"Yes! I am Winry, you startled me. I was just caught up in thought. Who are you?" This girl was very pretty even if she wore a very precise haircut. Dark brown and blunted bangs shaded her dark eyes, but she had a pleasant face.

"My name is Dante, I believe you know my son Envy. Well, not technically my son, but the reincarnation of him so to speak. I'm sure you already know this though. I wanted to come by and meet you myself so I could see what Envy has been so wrapped up in. I've never seen him be anything but violent with guests so I wasn't sure what kind of shape you would be in." Smiling sweetly, Dante looked anything but sweet. For a minute, Winry thought her eyes looked cold and ancient. None of the small tidbits of information that Envy had given her prepared her for how wrong she felt being around Dante.

"N-nice to meet you, as you can see I am doing fine. I've only seen him be cruel once and I don't think he is so bad really..." Seeing the look Dante was giving her, she trailed off not sure of what she was supposed to be saying or not saying to this woman.

"Not so bad huh? Hmm, I venture a guess that if you knew just who all he had killed you would probably think differently about that. I could be wrong though, but I thought humans valued friends and family more than that." Taking a step back, she replayed Dante's response in her mind. "I'm saying that Envy is directly responsible for the Ishvalan War, therefore causing the death of your parents." Staring in shock at her she wondered if there was any way that was true. "This is no distortion of truth, my dear. He shifted into an Amestrian soldiers facade and shot an Ishvalan child point blank." Winry's eyes filled with tears as she took in the information that had just been sprung on her.

"How could he do that though?" Her voice faltered. He had killed a child, destroyed almost an entire race of people and caused the deaths of her parents. If there wouldn't have been a war they wouldn't have been there to begin with! "WHY would he do that?"

"Because he was ordered to carve a blood crest, so that I may complete what I have set out to do. Though to be honest he quite enjoys those types of orders. Just like when he killed that inquisitive man that was forever blathering on about his family. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Hughes! But I'm sure you know him right?" Winry's entire frame shook with anger and sorrow for her parents, and for the family that would never be complete again because of Envy. Tears streaked their way down, cupping her chin before falling from her face. "Also, he picked you up for the sole purpose of getting that Fullmetal brat to fall in line. He has been using your emotions against you to upset the Elric elder since he holds animosity towards him. What better way to get things done than to convince the girl closest to his enemy to follow him blindly than pretending to care for her? Now that you are here I will take your body and transfer my soul into it, which serves as a double purpose really. I can bring Edward to heel using your precious carcass AND hurt Hohenheim for leaving me by taking his son as my new lover. Which it shouldn't be hard to sway him while I'm wearing your face." She needed to leave. Now. Throwing her wrench at Dante she began running out of the room, however expecting it to knock her out failed miserably. Dante had clapped her hands together bringing part of the bedroom floor up to swat the wrench away. Clapping them again she had a fist made of more flooring grab Winry before she made it to the door.

Struggling to get out of the hand, Winry kept twisting her body trying to break loose from it's painful grip. Walking casually, Dante approached her with a sadistic grin. "Don't worry soon you will be with Hohenheim's son, of course you won't know that but it will all be the same to him." Dante reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lamp. A few seconds later she felt the blow of metal to her head. The crunch against her skull was sickening. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, she tried to remain conscious. When her eyes finally closed, the world went dark.

**AN: Okay, so once again this chapter just went out and around what I was planning. But oh well, at this point I guess I am just as much unsure of what's coming next as you guys haha. Thanks for reading and as always please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! I am trying to get out as much as I can before I will be starting my new job and working crazy hours. Big thanks to Le Confidant, iAnneart01, ****Sofipitch****and my guest who did leave me comments! ****InconsciousSin****I have to give you a special thank you for all of your wonderful encouraging reviews! I love that you took the time to go through and comment every chapter! You guys are the best and the only motivation I have to write lol...Like usual please leave a REVIEW so I know what you like, dislike or feel needs addressed!**

**Disclaimer: NO rights to FMA.**

Ed couldn't believe that not only had Mustang called and found his shit bag of a sperm donor, but that he was now here in Central polluting his air. Being in the presence of both Mustang and Hohenheim at the same time was sure to give him an aneurysm in no time. On top of that Teacher was there and that alone put him on edge, as if he wasn't enough already. She had already pummeled him and Al for letting Winry leave with the homunculus without at least attempting to remove his limbs. What she didn't understand was when Winry chose to leave with Envy, it was like being paralyzed from the idea that someone had become more important than Al and him. And watching her underneath him was enough to torment his every waking moment. He had to find her and make this situation right.

Alphonse had been fawning over their father since the second he arrived, but he couldn't get far enough away from this awful reminder of the single most painful time in his life. It was HIS fault that they had lost everything, and in a roundabout way that could even be applied to Winry. If life had gone the way it should've they would've had their parents, spent more time with Winry and eventually that would have progressed since he wouldn't have had to worry about what would happen to her because of the military. Al would have his body, he would be able to give Winry the life she deserved and the world would be right. If his stupid father would've been around there would be no green haired other worldly creatures picking up the one girl he had ever cared about.

However, he was surprised the old man had turned up at all especially when Mustang explained that it was to help them in their efforts. As much as he didn't like him being there he had been a wealth of information as far as their situation went. He had even sat them down and told them about his life. Ed had tried to look as disinterested as possible when he began by telling them that Dante had actually been his wife. Attempting to mask his shock as his father admitted to performing the same awful taboo that his sons had tried, Ed couldn't help but have an outburst when he found out that Envy was in fact his half brother's reincarnation.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! It's bad enough that you screwed our family, but now you are telling me that you created the fucking problem that we are having now!? And I'm supposed to just take the fact that Envy is my brother like an antibiotic of your design? Have you done anything good in your entire life!?" Jumping from his seat, Ed stood right in front of Hohenheim jabbing him in the chest as he punctuated his last words.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse clanked over to him preparing to scold him for his behavior.

"No, Al!" Both Ed and Hohenheim said to Alphonse, causing Ed to look even more irritated and sullen that they had responded in like. Starting to continue his statement, he was cut off by said dipshit father.

"Alphonse, it's fine. These feelings that Edward is expressing are deserved. However, I would like to say two things in my defense. One, you both know what it is like to lose someone you love and have proven just as much as me to what lengths you would go to restore your loved ones. Two, I think that having you boys was the best thing I've done and if that's all I've done right in my life, then I will be happy to have helped bring you into the world. You two are products of the best decision I ever made and I will never be sorry for that." Hohenheim smiled at them with paternal pride shining in his equally golden eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah you know what I'm not hearing is why having you here will help the predicament that we're in." Defiantly Ed crossed his arms over his chest, breathing deeply to keep from knocking his failure of a father out.

"Well son, I have knowledge and knowledge is power as you well know. What I came here to tell you about is that I have been alive for hundreds of years, the same goes for Dante as well. How we have been able to do that is within each of us we carry a bit of the Philosopher's Stones that we had created long ago."

"You are kidding me right? You know what the main ingredient in a Philosopher's Stone is right? HUMANS!"

"Yes, you are correct. I'm not trying to justify any of the poor choices I've made in my life, merely educate you." Hohenheim's mouth was pressed into a firm line, not asking for forgiveness.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ALL THE PEOPLE YOU STOLE LIFE FROM!? WHAT KIND OF HUMAN DOES THAT!? YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE MONSTERS WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING!" Shaking with anger, Ed wasn't going to be able to keep his temper in check much longer.

"No, I'm not. That's why I left Trisha and you boys. I was trying to find a way to rid myself of the evil acts I've committed and make some type of atonement. I'm such a monster that even my body is corroding." Pulling his coat and shirt off, the brothers looked at the decaying mass of skin and muscle tissue. "In my mind, this is my body's way of showing the sin that I have carried. Whenever I would switch bodies, this would happen. It's not natural for a soul to enter more than one body or for a body to hold more than one soul, this is my punishment but I didn't want it to be Trisha's or yours."

"Well fine fucking job of that you did!" Molten eyes glared holes into older but identical ones.

"Brother! Please stop reacting like that. He is telling us these things so that we can help Winry. He's right knowledge is power and we need every bit we can get!" As much as Ed hated to admit it, Alphonse was right. Anything that they could learn, could be of use later.

"Fine, continue...but tread lightly you are testing my patience." At this comment Al snickered to himself. Hearing this Ed shot his head over to his little brother and narrowed his eyes in further irritation.

"As I was saying, both Dante and I have been switching into new bodies every 50 years or so and with each change we seem to lose more of our soul, making it harder to stay in them as long as we once had. I'm guessing since she is quite vain she has probably been switching more frequently. With all of the bouncing around, she has probably used most of her stone especially since she has shared bits of it with her homunculi family. A long time ago when we were last together she spoke of a way to keep us from body hopping by using the sun's power. I wouldn't doubt for a minute that she will be looking to make a new stone with the upcoming eclipse since she can use it's shadow as a massive transmutation circle. Also I would think not wanting to risk pushing her stone's limit, she would try and use someone else to help with the completion. Maybe someone who has already seen the gate?" Hohenheim's gaze passed over both of the brothers.

"So how the hell are we supposed to stop her from making a Philosopher's Stone if she will be using the most powerful transmutation circle we've ever heard of?" Reaching over for a piece of paper and pencil, Hohenheim began to sketch something. When he finished he showed his sons what he had made.

"Well you see after the solar eclipse, the moon's shadow will cover the country and I believe with the help of Mustang and his men we can negate her work with a counter transmutation circle that is self activated by the moon itself. After this transpires I have a plan to keep this from happening in the future which I will share with you when the time is right." Tearing the paper he had drawn on into many small pieces, he used Alchemy to add the shredded fiber to the table they were sitting at.

"We should probably tell Bastard 1 the plan then if we are going to enlist his help. But what we haven't talked about it how we are going to get Winry." He hated to admit that Bastard 2 had come up with a fairly good idea, so instead he changed the subject.

"Ah, yes that's why I brought this up in the first place. After speaking with both Alphonse and May, I am thinking that your friend Lyra is none other than Dante in a new body. And if that's the case then we should be concerned because if Envy takes Winry anywhere near Dante who knows how she will react. She thinks nothing of humans though she is one herself. The thing that surprises me is Envy's lack of cruelty towards Winry, he is just as demented as Dante. For him to keep her around unscathed is unheard of." Edward's face must have been an open book because his father added on to his statement. "Edward, with Mrs. Curtis, Mustang, Major Armstrong and everyone coming together I wouldn't let what I've said worry you. We will get her back and everything will be fine. I haven't been able to promise you anything in your life, but no matter what it takes we will get her back." For once Ed had no snide comments to throw in his father's face because he could clearly see the determination and loyalty in his eyes. They would get Winry back and protect the country of Amestris, whatever the cost. Even if that cost was working side by side with the very man who'd abandoned him. She was worth it.

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was more informative than anything. Next chapter you will see Envy's reaction to Winry being taken by Dante...if you have anything you'd like to see REVIEW and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 17

**AN: So this is where things are going to get crazy for me since I have a general idea of what i am wanting to do but just trying to figure out how I want to incorporate everything into my writing. A big thanks to Le Confidant, xXxKyra ReaperxXx, InconsciousSin, Kashagal and Natures Ruler and Sofipitch for your honest and wonderful reviews. I can certainly appreciate when you guys leave me feedback that can improve my writing, or just letting me know about what you think or want to see. Also thanks to those of you who have recently faved and followed my story, I hope to hear your thoughts on everything also!**

Disclaimer: No rights to FMA just this story.

Running a hand through his green, spiky bangs, Envy doubted that he had ever been so eager to leave the presence of his brothers and sisters in all his life. For once something mattered to him that had nothing to do with the future of their family, or the destruction of Hohenheim. When previously plans of the impending doom of Amestris had delighted him, now his main concern was how to remove himself from the situation he was involved in without Winry finding out just how darkened his wolf's coat really was. Being around his adopted family had just confirmed the decision to take the girl and run, there wasn't a being there that would acknowledge their very human roots and own up to ever feeling anything besides superiority to mankind.

Granted he wasn't sold on the fact that half of the population couldn't use a thinning, but in the same breath he couldn't fully believe the thoughts that had been force fed to him since creation. Not anymore, not after meeting her. She had changed everything for him. As two sided as he felt about it, he now knew what he wanted more than anything. A chance. A chance to have her by his side as his equal. He didn't suffer any disillusions that there wouldn't be things for them to overcome but he was prepared to face those obstacles.

Thinking about the options all day, he had already made up his mind that he wanted to be around her forever, and if forever meant having to take a stone from someone in his family then so be it. They were all inhumane without any whisper of reform, so in reality he was doing humanity a favor by ridding the world of one of them later. As to how Winry would react to everything, well he would just wait until she fell asleep and slip the stone in one of the many cuts she bore from her line of work. Then once the change was complete she wouldn't even miss the parts of her humanity that people clung to and they could be happy together.

Getting closer to his room, a smile crossed his face as he thought how much better his life was going to be with her. Pulling the door open, he glanced around his room wondering what the fuck had gone on in here...The floor was splintered upwards in one area, and in another it was in the shape of a fist. What the hell was going on!? Searching around the room to see if Winry had hidden somewhere, he noticed her wrench laying on the floor. Not far from her most prized possession was a lamp with blood splatter on it. Was the blood hers? No, he couldn't afford to think about that right now. He would find the person who did this and turn their teeth into fingernails. Hell he'd even paint the teeth with their own blood for them! Rushing out of the room, he saw Lust round the corner from the dining room and immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Where the FUCK is Winry? Who has her, have you seen anyone come in or out of my room?" The way he expelled the words they seemed to run together. Lust paused for a minute placing a gloved finger to her cheek as if genuinely thinking about the questions he had asked her. When she began her sultry, yet cheeky laugh it sure shocked the shit out of him. "And what is it that you think is so funny Lust?" He was beginning to lose the last semblance of patience that he had left.

"Well dearest brother, if I ever wanted a show of epic proportions this would certainly be a hot ticket. Envy the Great being reduced to a bumbling bitch by that which he has hated all these years." Vibrating with anger, Envy was ready to rip her face off and wear it as a Halloween mask, but as he started to close the distance between them she spoke again. "You had to know this would happen if Mother thought for one second that your loyalties had shifted. She can't allow anything to destroy what her and all of us have worked on for years. After everything you said today and how you were acting, the choice was made just how we would use the girl. You must fall in line and do as Mother asks or she will destroy you one way or another."

Taking a few seconds to think the situation over, he sorted through his thoughts and even worse, those new found nagging things called feelings. His mind told him to wash his hands of the girl and he would live to fight another day, while something else entirely told him there was no going back to the life he'd lived. He felt like he was being split into two, who he was and who he is. The divide only growing larger by the minute. At that moment Envy did the only thing he'd ever been good at, finding what hurt someone most and exploiting it. He had known about Lust's previous love with the Ishvalan turned Alchemist, and figured his best chance at getting away from her now would be showing her that very face.

As soon as he changed she backed away like a snake had bit her. Relishing in the fact that Lust had reacted so openly he ran for the door yelling as he left, "Who's acting like a human now slut!? And isn't that funny how Lust scrambled spells SLUT?" With his dramatic line delivered, he set off to go somewhere he truly didn't want to go to talk to people he didn't like. If that was the worst he would have to do to get Winry back, then every second with those damn brothers would be worth it. _Anything_ would be, and that scared the hell out of him.****

AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter, just a little funny fact I looked up the origins of the word slut before I used it and placed it wrongly, but slut has been around for centuries...cracked me up. I will keep my fingers crossed for getting a bunch of reviews because I need motivation to finish the story by the end of the week : ) Thanks for reading you guys!


	17. Chapter 18

**AN: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to those of you who have been reviewing each chapter! You guys are the best, I definitely need the motivation with as tired as I have been so keep them coming! Thanks to Le Confidant, Sofipitch, Kashagal and Natures Ruler and my guest who is also my husband (haha) for sticking with me! Hope you guys like the new chapter, let me know : )**

**Disclaimer: Still no rights!**

Becoming conscious, Winry noticed she was slumped against the floor amidst what seemed to be a fairly decent amount of her own blood. Slitting her eyes carefully so no one would notice that she had awaken, she began trying to take in her surroundings. She was laying in a large open room that looked like a massive ballroom. Thankfully Dante the insane, evil bitch was not in sight. Trying to move her hands to push off of the ground, she realized she was bound with a small, strong chain. Stupid alchemy! Alchemy had been the cause of almost everything that had gone wrong in her life.

Without Alchemy, Ishval wouldn't have been demolished and her parents wouldn't have been needed to save lives while losing their own. Without Alchemy, Ed and Al's bodies would still be complete and they wouldn't be searching everywhere for a means to restore themselves. Without Alchemy, Ed might have lived a normal life and actually noticed her as a woman instead of just his go to for auto-mail. And above all things, without Alchemy she wouldn't be in the ridiculous situation she was currently in! How could she have been so stupid!?

If she would've just left with Ed and Al when they found her at Envy's she wouldn't be on a floor trying to push her now bloodied wrists out of handcuffs yet again. Envy; the name bringing a bought of stinging tears to her eyes. How could she have trusted him? She shouldn't have considering he had initially appeared in Ed's form and technically kidnapped her. Was she really that desperate for a connection with a person that she had really let that pass and even developed feelings for him? He was the reason both of her parents and Mr. Hughes were dead! To top that off Dante had told her that he had been playing her for a fool, letting her believe he cared for her. How pathetic was she? If anything she was only proving how right Envy was about the intelligence of mankind. Where was he anyways? He was probably laughing his ass off at her with his wonderful 'mother' and artificial family.

That wasn't quite adding up though. None of it was really. She just couldn't see Envy doing the things Dante had laid blame for. Sure, he didn't like humans but he'd not really been that evil to her and in reality he hadn't laid a hand on Ed and Al when he'd had the opportunity. He had seemed genuinely happy when he was around her, even if he looked a bit uncomfortable at times. Maybe she was just naive and Envy really was that terrible. The rawness of her wrists serving as a testament to that fact, she was sure she would have scars from the depth of the indentures and the level of desperation she had employed trying to free herself.

Hearing the sound of footfalls, Winry returned to laying slack on the floor as to not alert anyone to her wakeful state. There was more than one set of feet crossing the floor to where she was positioned in the room.

"See what I was saying Hohenheim, bonds bind a woman. I am sure this is something we can test later as well on our own." Dante practically exuded mating heat all the way to the position Winry held on the floor. Peeking through her eyelashes Winry saw that the tall middle aged golden man was indeed the very Hohenheim who was Ed, Al and Envy's father. She seethed with anger, what the hell was he doing here with that evil witch!?

"Yes, I think I would like to revisit that idea a bit later." Hearing him speak was like listening to Ed but more mature and booming without being that loud. Winry couldn't believe he was here, how could he do this to his family?

"I am quite pleased to have you back here in our home, it makes memories I haven't had the pleasure of thinking of in many years come back to me. You look well, and soon we can restore that body to it's former glory and live on forever with the work I have my homunculi working on. The Fuhrer is in my control and soon the blood crests around the whole country of Amestris will be completed and all we have to do is wait for tomorrow afternoon during the eclipse and we will be whole once more, eternally. With the amount of souls fueling this Philosopher's stone we won't have to worry about switching mortal casings for millennia." Laying stock still Winry couldn't believe what she was hearing! They were going to wipe out all of Amestris! Holy shit!

"So what are you planning to do with this girl here?" She thought she heard a hitch in Hohenheim's voice while posing the question.

"She is the bait to bring your sons in line to activate the circle for our immortality, they would do anything to save her I'm sure. Envy was instrumental in bringing Ms. Rockbell to heal. However, he still holds a large amount of animosity towards you and we are going to have to rectify that." There was a touch of venom laced in her tone, disguised with a sweet overlay. How dare she use her as a way to bring them in line! Ed would never let them succeed with their plan even if it meant losing her. A whole nation or one automail mechanic, Ed would also do this same equation in his head and not complete her bidding.

"So what will you do with my sons and Ms. Rockbell once the transmutation is complete?" Hohenheim's voice was now leaden with a certain air of disinterest. An afterthought.

"Just leave that to me, unless they act out or move against OUR plans no harm will come to them." She was clearly lying, Winry had no doubt in her mind. This woman was sadistic and deranged. Every word she had spoken was just to appease Hohenheim she was sure. Assuming Hohenheim cared about any of them at all. He had walked out on Envy and Dante to start a new life with Trisha Elric. Then walked out on Trisha, Ed and Al. And was now joining up again with evil incarnate to destroy hundreds of thousands of innocent people. He was no better than her, they were perfect for eachother. No wonder Envy had turned out the way he was. People are products of their environment and from what Winry was seeing it was truly a wonder she wasn't dead already.

"Yes, my love I'll leave it to you then, tomorrow morning I will draw the inner circle and we will wait for our plans to come into fruition." Dante was eating this shit up, she was beaming up at Hohenheim as if he was all that existed. Taking him into a passionate kiss, Winry felt sick watching them carry on right next to her. Dante sunk her hands into Hohenheim's ponytail letting one trail down his back. Winry could have sworn he visibly tensed his body, in fact both of his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Oddly this wasn't the first time she had seen this gesture, when Ed had let her leave with Winry he had made the same motion. Dante's hand slid down to Hohenheim's, leading him out of the room leaving Winry to wonder just what their similar actions indicated.

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter and the little twist I threw in here...this shit is going to get REAL in the next few chapters! And also just to let everyone know there will in fact be two endings for this story! PLEASE REVIEW guys!**


	18. Chapter 19

AN: Hey everybody! I was happy to see more reviews than I expected on the last chapter, I am happy to finally present the beginning of the craziness everyone has probably been excited about. Here is the wonderful clash of Ed and Envy hehe...I hope you like it and leave lots of reviews! A big thanks to Le Confidant, MY UNCLE GRUNDY PICKLES who made a guest appearance lol, iAnneart01, InconsciousSin, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, Sofipitch, Mikigotagun and my other Guest for your wonderful motivating comments! Keep them coming!

AN2: SOMEHOW THIS CHAPTER HAD DISAPPEARED!I am so so sorry to anyone that wondered about the plot jump!

Disclaimer: Blah no rights blah.

Walking around Central Command in the guise of some nameless foot soldier, Envy was trying desperately to think of any way to get the SHUDDER help of those worthless humans without exposing himself as the idiot who had let potential harm come to Winry. Fullmetal would certainly never let him live this down, and as much as he wanted to just turn on his heels and leave, he couldn't even think about how his life would look without her in it. As much as it irritated him he had to admit keeping her by his side was worth the trade off. So accepting this, he waited for the Hawkeye lady to get up from her desk outside Mustang's office to break up an escalating argument between him and short stack. Seeing this was as good of an opportunity as any to make his entrance he switched into his normal body.

"I already told you, you FLAMING ASSHOLE...anything that involves putting Winry in any more danger than she is already in, isn't happening!" The small alchemist was shouting vigorously at his superior.

"Yes I have to agree with him in both areas, both the term of endearment and the decision about Winry." Four stunned faces turned with dropped jaws, then quickly pulling their poise together they seemed to ready their stances for a fight. This was funny to Envy since his reflexes were so much better than an insignificant human, and just in the time that they had taken to react to his appearance he could have turned his arm into a knife and slit all their throats. Unfortunately, this was no time for cheery thoughts and even more unfortunately he needed their help.

"YOU!" Edward shouted while pointing at him.

"ME! Yes it is me, Envy. Look let's cut to the chase I don't relish being in your company and the sooner I have your help the sooner we can cut ties." Running a hand through his dark emerald hair, Envy copied Winry in a very normal gesture of then placing his hand on his waist impatiently.

"Why the hell would I help you!?" He spat with clear disdain in his voice.

"Well you see, we happen to have a common goal. You would like to retrieve Winry and keep her safe, and I would like nothing but the same."

"Oh sure, this is probably some trick to get us to do your bidding and guess what asshole? That's still not going to happen, besides the most clear point is that Winry was last with you and you are a homunculus so what could happen to her excluding whatever you might do to her?" Shit, he was going to have to tell them how he had failed. He would rather take out his Philosopher's Stone and die then explain this to them. However a flash of blue diamond eyes instantly made everything worth it. That was really saying something, what was he doing choosing a human over his own needs first? When had things developed this far, perhaps Winry was like an infected appendage that needed amputating. But without her...

Lifting his hands and placing them flat palms facing out, in an attempt to convey truth and not wanting a fight, Envy took a deep breath and bit back his pride. "Look, this is no game. I was taking care of Winry and we went to my mother's home thinking it would be a good place to hide out given the circumstances with you. However I left her in my room there so that no one would know she was with me, you see I'm not the only one with an agenda so I felt the need to keep her where I believed she would be safe. After returning from meeting with my siblings I found my room in disarray, clearly the result of Alchemy. Also there was blood and the one thing that proved to me that everything was wrong, Winry's wrench on the floor. She never does anything without it." Envy waited for them to pass judgment and cry sentence quietly. Mustang and Hawkeye seemed to pass some wordless type of communication between the two of them. They were an interesting pair. Even the his garbage can of a little brother visibly stiffened in anticipation of the retribution that was thick in the air.

"So...what you are telling me is that someone has taken Winry?" Speaking so softly Envy could barely hear him, Ed's fists were clenched at his sides shaking while waiting for his response. To which Envy gave a hard nod to. "You said you found blood, which I am guessing is probably Winry's." He gave another single nod. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? SHE COULD BE DEAD NOW! NOT THAT YOU CARE AT ALL, AND OF COURSE I KNOW ALL ABOUT HOW WINRY IS WITH HER WRENCH I'VE KNOWN HER MY WHOLE LIFE! I LOVE HER YOU DAMN SOULLESS HOMUNCULUS!" Apparently his confession left the others astounded into not reacting when Ed made his intentions clear. Transmuting his automail arm into a blade, Ed rushed Envy at full speed and pierced through his chest where his heart would have been, were he a human that is. Tearing through the area with disgusting ease, Ed's face flushed with surprise. Envy hadn't even made a move to fight the one person he had loathed for over a decade.

Taking the blade out of his chest and shivering at the grotesque sound it made coming out, Edward stared at his opponent in utter shock. He was clearly taken back by the fact that Envy had willingly been impaled. Envy started regenerating after a few minutes began talking again. "Look, I admit this is my fault, but I am here trying to find the means to make everything right. As much as I've never wanted to, I can relate to you humans. I want no harm to come to Winry as much as I am worried about my own well being. Are you going to listen to everything I know about what's really going on in this country and aid in saving her or continue slicing me up?" Gesturing to his wound which was almost completely closed now, Envy illustrated his point. Turning to glance at his brother asking wordlessly what he should do, Al gave a clanging approval.

"Alright Envy, I'll help you...on one condition." Ed's mouth twitched up into a bright smirk as if he had just stumbled upon a Philosopher's Stone himself.

"What is that?" Envy gave him an unsettling sardonic smile.

"In the interest of keeping Winry safe, once we have found her you must agree to never see her again. The only thing that can come from her associating with you is danger like this very situation. IF you truly care for her well being at all I'm sure you will agree." The pipsqueak had the balls to return the very look that Envy had given him seconds before.

"Yes, Envy I think you must agree that is in everyone's best interest, especially that of Ms. Rockbell. Of course if you think otherwise I would be more than happy to find a way to explain it that you'll understand." Damn that Colonel Mustang for putting his nose in their business, he had actually believed that he was going to stay out of this for a minute.

Considering his options for a moment he decided to acquiesce for now, all that mattered was getting Winry out of Dante's hands. After that all bets were off and the better man would win the girl, and that was him. "Alright shrimp-"

"Who are you calling a small free-swimming crustacean!?" Edward jumped up to interrupt and defend his height illogically as usual.

"As I was saying...I agree. On one condition." Might as well make his own stipulations. "As long as when everything is said and done you let me leave with no repercussions for any of my actions while I was working with my 'mother' no matter what they might have been." Specifically the death of Maes Hughes was coming to mind. Given the fact that he was more or less switching sides for the moment who knew what would come to light and either way he wanted immunity.

"Deal. Just don't forget your side of it." Reaching his hand forward as a show of acceptance, Envy took it and shook with no intention of letting go of his long standing hatred for these brothers or the girl that had seemingly bewitched him.

"Deal." What an idiot! You would think after losing two limbs and his brother's body that he would have already learned what happens when you make deals with the devil. A feral smile crossed Envy's face and he began filling them in on the events that were to transpire tomorrow.

**AN: Alright guys, so I know some of you will feel cheated on the fight scene, but I felt that it would be best to let Envy show his honesty by showing little reaction. I hope you guys still liked the chapter, if not let me know either way with a REVIEW! Thanks guys!**


	19. Skip

still trying to fix...


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a little bit of a wait for this chapter, I have been taking a little break to do some random things I have wanted to while waiting to get a new internet provider. I actually had a huge party two weekends ago and then was depressed over outcome the Super Bowl on Sunday cheering for the 49er's, who are coincidentally my second favorite team. Then this weekend I headed to Almacon, where I got to see Vic Mignogna again! WINNING! LOL. Anywhoooo, big thanks to Le Confidant, Sofipitch, Mikigotagun, sarahhashbrownie, and Kashagal and Natures Ruler for all of your wonderful and constructive reviews. Sofipitch brought to my attention a point I completely overlooked and then I was able to fix it, so honestly guys don't be afraid of how I will take something because I appreciate all reviews!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not once not never...ha.

Creeping towards the darkened mansion below Central, the extremely diverse group was each anticipating what the next 24 hours would hold for each of them and everyone. Even though the majority of his focus was on what the outcome would be, Ed couldn't help but notice that his errant sire was nowhere to be seen. As much as he should have expected this exact thing to happen, he honestly hadn't. Hearing the conviction in Hohenheim's voice previously had unfortunately opened up the blinds to a small sliver of hope, when it would've been wiser to continue to keep them shut. At least with an expectation of nothing, he wouldn't once again be feeling the pinch of disappointment he currently did. He hoped silently that they would succeed in their upcoming battle just so that when everything was said and done he could find the old let down and beat some sense into him.

Looking to the right of him at the strangely attired purple eyed adversary turned ally, he couldn't believe that somewhere beneath everything that he was outwardly, that he was also his own brother. Somehow knowing a bit more about the situation that led to his creation, made Envy and his terrible actions more understandable. He knew exactly how it felt to be tossed aside by the very person that should love you unconditionally. To feel forever bitter towards said parent. To wish that he had never had any time with him, so that he wouldn't have ever felt the sting of anger and worse hurt, build inside for countless years. No not countless, ten long years of filling in for his absentee father.

However, even though he could relate to what had pushed Envy in that direction, he couldn't agree with his...brothers choice in actions. There were plenty of people with far worse situations than them that had risen above the adversity they had faced. Maybe he was a product of his environment, or maybe that was just an excuse. Either way, at this moment they were working together to save Winry and that was a start. Ed didn't believe for one second that Envy would go through all of this and let her go without a fight. He may have pulled the wool down over her eyes to his true nature, but he was no fool. He would be watching Al and his own backs, because people don't just change overnight. Above all things he would not let Winry leave him, even if that meant hurting his chances with her to protect her.

The contingents were starting to split up to more easily and stealthily penetrate the large house without detection. There was at least one powerful alchemist and varied strengths spread between each of the groups. Envy had given them each a breakdown of the homunculus' advantages and weakness, which had been the basis for the unit selections. Mustang had even sent troops to multiple locations across the country to help with the counter transmutation circle that Hohenheim had developed. Though he wasn't there today he had to admit that the jerk had been the help they needed and just in time. Even if they had saved Winry it would've been the end of the country once everything came to pass anyway with Dante's plans.

As he and Al separated into their squads, he silently cursed Envy for taking Winry. If he hadn't found her, Al and him would be fighting side by side. Not being able to look out for Alphonse was unnerving, but the violet eyed devil needed to be supervised incase this was all an elaborate scheme to take them all down. Even if it was, he didn't think for a second that they couldn't take the homunculus down. Personally he hoped it was a hoax so he would be able to fight that damn monster for real. Brother or not, he had an ass kicking coming.

Their plan of attack was fairly simple, divide and conquer. Each group would get the attention of their designated opponent and either constrain or destroy. To keep at least one of them alive for questioning later would possibly prove fruitful to Colonel Ass Clown. Izumi turned to give them each a punch in the shoulder of encouragement. Ed still thought that Teacher could have been her own team but Mustang had ruled her idea out almost immediately. He had no doubt she would find a way to emasculate him later though. The thought actually brought a smirk to his face and Envy looked at him as if wondering what the hell had come over him. Giving him a hard look that said 'mind your own fucking business' he began leading their trio towards the balcony area that Envy had said was Lust's room.

Getting ready to transmute a bit of ground leading to the balcony, Ed was stopped by a slap upside the head.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Whispering as loudly as possible without rousing attention early, Ed's golden eyes pierced into Envy waiting for an answer.

"Because pipsqueak, they will see the light from your transmutation before the other teams are in their places. Idiot." Speaking with an elitist tone to enunciate his obvious superiority, the homunculus put his arms in a cradle position to help Havoc reach the balcony.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO-"

"Save it, let's just concentrate on getting Winry out safely." Ed was fuming, he couldn't believe that this freak was acting like he was the rational one! Like he had known Winry for his whole existence! He actually snorted in response to this statement.

"Yea, boss let's go get your girl." Flicking his cigarette to the ground, Havoc reached up on the balcony ledge and pulled himself over the side. Peeking around the corner and securing the area they needed to enter, Jean gave them the all clear.

"Alright ladies first, Fullmetal..." Grinning toothily Envy laced his fingers so he could help him reach the balcony also, then after a moment he looked from Ed to his hands then raised them in insult to his lack of stature. Attempting to reign his temper in, Ed made his way to Envy but not before kicking some dirt at him with a smug face. After pulling himself over the edge, he noticed that he who will not be acknowledged stretched his legs and without help got himself up with them wearing a feral sort of smile that was more in line with his sinister character. Oh, that was fine for now. He only had to play nice for a while longer, then all bets were off. Never really being one for instigating fights, he surprised himself by how good the thought of breaking that same mouth would feel on his bare fist. However now was not the time for such happy thoughts.

Crossing into the room the three of them spread out to check for Lust within the massive room and en suite. After finding nothing they signaled each other of this fact. Now the plan was to just bide their time until she came into her room and then hammer the trifecta of badass onto her. Unfortunately waiting patiently wasn't really his thing, after around ten minutes he was getting fidgety but then seeing her brilliant sapphire eyes he was stilled once again firm in his resolve. Wanting to find her and make sure she was fine was eating away at him. Determination blazed in his amber eyes. Looking over to Envy, he could've sworn he had seen him wearing an identical expression, until he noticed he was being watched and then wiped his face clear of any emotion.

Upon hearing the door open, he was instantly tensed for battle. Ears pricked to direction that the sound of footfalls headed, Ed waited until they were all three ready to attack, however that moment had already passed. In a matter of milliseconds Envy had sped across the room silently and torn the very core of her being out of her chest, leaving it attached by just a few threads of reddish innards. The shock apparent on Lust's normally emotionless face.

"How does it feel to die like a human? You won't have to pretend you don't feel anything now, will you bitch?" With that last sentiment, Envy ripped the stone the rest of the way out with a perverse tearing sound.****

AN: Okay guys, this is mild because there is much insanity coming so I don't want to go over the top with what is coming...so be patient for now and REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Alright guys now that I am able to I am going to try and make up for lost time : ) Please excuse the weird filler I had to upload into Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 just so I could actually post the last one. Big thanks to Le Confidant, Kashagal and Natures Ruler and BleachBunneh for your great reviews! Also to my husband for buying some Alien game so that we would have a reason to get reliable internet hehe. Anyways, hope you guys like the update and as always please REVIEW so I feel more motivated!**

Also I am grateful for Mumford and Sons - 'Thistle and Weeds' for helping me motivate myself!

Disclaimer: No rights to FMA.

Making their way further into the house from Lust's room, the trio headed down the hall to where Gluttony's room was. According to Envy, the latter homunculus was never found far from the first and if she had gone into her room there was a good chance he had also made his way to his room. As they crept in the dark, Ed couldn't help but be utterly stunned that Envy was in fact completely sincere about helping them. Initially he had had some nagging intuition that he was being duplicitous, but that thought had been briskly distinguished when the outsider had jumped into action with no hesitation. The craziest part was that he even seemed truly driven by something that ran deeper than cruelty. That was definitely still present but unlike before it was not the main factor in the abrupt end to his own 'siblings' life.

At this point, Ed had finally conceded that at least in this venture they could trust him as hard as that was to accept. Maybe he really was sincere in caring for Winry to some extent, and that was a jarring thought. If he was, what would that mean for him in the coming hours? What if Winry genuinely cared for Envy as well? Could he possibly let her to choose him instead? His conscious told him that if he really loved her at all that he would allow her to do whatever really made her happy, even if that wasn't him. At this thought he actually felt himself cringe. Within a second, he felt his heart tighten at that idea and he really didn't know if he had it in him to let her go. _You couldn't even make time for her until this happened!_ The other side of him snapped viciously.

Apparently he had come to a complete stop to have his inner dialogue, because Havoc had to tap him to get his attention back on where it should've been. Ehh, this was exactly why he hadn't wanted to think too deeply about his feelings for Winry. This was the very situation he needed to keep his wits about him during and instead here he was waging an internal debate with himself on what to do about her. Upon reaching the door they collectively noticed that it was already wide open and Havoc tentatively peeked in around the entrance. To their great surprise, sitting on top of a tightly bound in chains and gagged Gluttony was the forever cock sure Colonel.

"Where have you been Fullmetal? We've been waiting on you for a while now and would like to keep moving forward if that's on your docket for the day." Mustang quipped his dark eyes alight with humor. Right off to his side and behind him with gun pulled and ready to fire was Hawkeye who seemed like she was trying to keep the smile she was fighting off her face. They were such an interesting pair, Ed was convinced that they actually had a relationship beyond the military.

They had this habit that he'd seen before where the Colonel would stare at her when she wasn't looking and vice versa. Hopefully after things settled down they would be able to let their guards down a bit and let each other into the areas of their lives they had kept separated all this time. This was all speculation, and not something he would ever speak aloud to either party, but he felt like he could relate to that relationship. He felt like he had been biding his time until it was safe to tell Winry everything he'd been repressing these years.

"Ah you know, babysitting sticking to our plan and not deviating or being a hero like some other Bastard I know." Cocking his head to the side he shot Mustang a snide smile. Riza had deftly covered her chuckle with a cough, even managing to pull her face back even straighter than it was to begin with. Stiffening her pose, her eyes were sharp and prepared again.

"Yes, well someone needed to pick up your slack. As usual that was me. What's your status?" Beginning to update the Colonel on the attack on Lust, they were startled by the sound of a harsh gurgle. Turning to see where the sound had come from, his eyes widened as they took in Hawkeye holding her throat and hitting the ground loudly. "RIZA!" Mustang yelled to his subordinate. Unfortunately the danger that they were blind to was already upon them. Another cry of distress rang out in the large room but no one could be seen! Assessing that the other injured person was Breda, Mustang started shouting orders. "Havoc, help Riza and Breda. Envy and Ed cover me we are going to build a funeral pyre for whoever did this!"

Havoc had run to help Riza who was clearly worse than Breda. The blood that marred her face and trickled from her lips seemed to appear black in the barely lit room. Following the Colonel out of the room, Envy began speaking in a low rush.

"This is Pride, I'm sure. He is using the shadows to his advantage like we talked about before. He can turn the shadows into lethal weapons, we need to take him out before he continues to pick us off one by one." This statement would have been funny another time considering more or less that was their same plan.

"Right you are, Brother dear." The words came out of the child who had stepped into the open acidly. "And I will pick you off just as easily as the rest of the vermin that are probably dead in Gluttony's room. Have you started wearing a watch like a human also?" The words were meant to make Envy feel like a traitor and they didn't miss the mark by much, Ed could tell just by Envy's tightened stance. Before he could even spit a rebuttal back at Pride, Mustang snapped his fingers and he could feel the heat blaze past his face. Shrieking backwards, Pride immediately retreated around the corner to throw his shadows from what he thought was safety. Obviously he had never seen Mustang truly in action. With flame alchemy the Colonel was able to pinpoint his attacks with fatal accuracy depending on the levels of oxygen in any given space.

In that moment when he saw absolute fury in his superior's eyes, Ed clapped his hands and slammed them into the floor walling the enemy in from escape. By the scream of pain that erupted and died abruptly from the small homunculus, Mustang had held nothing back. In all probability he was burning the saliva and tongue from his mouth. The flurry of strikes that followed were so intense that Ed didn't dare interrupt this fight, however the puncture wound that Pride must have inflicted seconds before he realized that being behind a corner wouldn't help at all, was starting to gush blood at an alarming rate. This was a moment he wished they had Mei on their team, she could've closed his arm to at least stop the bleeding. Standing back mostly to have a momentary relief from the heat that was nearly making his skin melt, he noticed Envy standing behind them with his arms crossed smiling as maliciously as he'd ever seen.

"What the hell are you smiling creepily about?" Shouting above the sound of flames being ignited, Ed narrowed his eyes at Envy.

"I've never liked Pride, he is devious and it is satisfying to watch his torture. However I'm debating if I should just put an end to this, considering the Colonel there keeps getting stabbed and kind of by his own doing. Also I'm sure soon we will have more company from the racket he's making."

"How is that?" A sarcastic look crossed his face, but then he thought about what Envy had told them about Pride. He used shadows as his source of strength, and Mustang kept creating light which in turn was creating a place for his shadows to attack from. Seeing the light bulb pop on above his head, Envy smirked and then pointed at the light that was on at the end of the hall then moved to destroy it. They only saw each other when Colonel Bonfire snapped his fingers together, which was frequently. Getting the attention of the single minded man delivering blow after blow was another story. He was so consumed in his fiery vengeance that he was completely detached from the situation at hand despite the many piercings into his own skin. Signing to Envy that he would restrain Mustang and leave Pride to him, Envy nodded in agreement.

Clapping his hands together and placing them on the remainder of the walls, Ed transmuted manacles around the Colonel's wrists and ankles. Dispelling a bone chilling growl of rage, he thrashed within his confines to no avail. Screaming all types of obscenities at the two of them ranging from threats to pleas. Envy had seemingly taken care of Pride in a matter of seconds, with the boy already so far damaged apparently it made it harder for him to regenerate as quickly consequently making himself an easy target. He was glad they had stepped in when they had, Mustang was losing his shit. Continuing to erupt about being let down to check on the Lieutenant, Ed finally released him. Once liberated, his twitchy fingers snapped once and licked the side of Ed's face blisteringly.

"YOU WILL NEVER CONSTRAIN ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME EDWARD ELRIC! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" After spitting these words acerbically he made his way back into the bedroom to check on Riza and Breda. Ed told Envy to stay there and keep watch on the door and was surprised to not hear a smart ass response for once. Breda had been brutally punctured in his leg and had been patched up to the best of Havoc's abilities. He would recover but would have to stay out of the fight from here forward. Ed let his eyes roam the room to where Hawkeye had last been and then settled on the bed where she was currently.

Walking up to the bed, he noticed that there was no rise and fall to her chest though her eyes were still wide open with the same look of shock she had worn while falling to the floor previously. He noticed then that she had been covered up to her chin, however there was blood starting to seep through the thin fabric. Pieces of her ponytail had been tugged awry and were drying in matted clumps from the awful sanguine fluid.

Looking to Roy, he noticed the very visible shake to his hands that was starting to spread to his whole body like a live current. His arms curled around himself slowly as if trying to hold himself together. He was red in the face from attempting to reign in his overwhelming sorrow. If Ed had doubted their unspoken relationship before, this certainly left no doubt to it. Dropping to his knees by the bed, Mustang's tough facade caved and he choked audibly on the sobs that now escaped his lips.

****

AN: Okay you guys, I know you are probably hating me for this right now but buckle in because it's all downhill from here. Kind of. PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you hate me now lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Alright everyone I know not everyone will be happy with the first ending, and the way I am about to leave it for a bit, but just keep in mind there is more to come! It's funny how much longer this has turned out that I planned on but that's the joy of writing it can be whatever you want. A big thanks to Le Confidant, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, Sofipitch, Wendella-the guardianangel, HazelEyes8D and my guest for your amazing reviews! You guys really are the best for giving the dual pairing a chance. And please keep updating your stories because I love to read them! Here we go! Also I apologize that this has taken me so long to write, this has been the hardest chapter to write so far and the longest so hopefully that will make up for some of the wait...**

**AAN: Also, this is part one of the first ending. There will be two parts so please don't think this is complete!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Watching Mustang sink to his knees in sobs praying for a miracle that would never come was the last straw for Ed. Wiping the silent tear that had surprised him from his cheek, he mentally ran down the plans they had gone over relentlessly before hand. After taking out their targets they were all supposed to meet in Envy's room assuming they weren't attacked first. Waiting until both Envy and then Havoc finally made eye contact with him, Ed motioned for them to follow him. As much as he didn't want to minimize the reality that he had just watched Hawkeye be killed in front of him, he also knew they had come here for a reason. If anything this reinforced the thought that he wouldn't just sit back and let anyone else get hurt, especially Winry. After seeing how Roy looked, he never wanted to imagine that level of pain. He was sure given his minimal experience with love he would only have a fraction of an idea just how miserable life could be without the object of his affection.

"Alright guys, I know this isn't my place and most certainly a horrible time for this but we have to get on track. We need to get to the rendezvous location and get Breda and Riza...well we need to get them out of here. With as injured as he is already, we can't take any risks with his well being. However, we need to regroup with the other teams and assess the situation so we can decide who will do what and when." Ed took a deep breath, hating the position he was in currently.

"Well said Fullmetal, I couldn't agree more." Taking everyone by surprise, Mustang had apparently stepped back into the fold and was ready for action. He had eradicated any sign of sadness, and was now masked by determination. Maybe he had come to the realization that Hawkeye would have pummeled him if he didn't complete the mission at hand. Knowing that they were sizing him up to make sure he was mentally stable enough to continue forward, Roy's jaw tightened and he gave a slight nod acknowledging what they all silently asked.

Reaching out a supportive arm, Havoc responded first. "Good to see you Boss, don't you worry about a thing here. I will take care of everything." This was part of why Ed had always liked Jean, he had a reassuring air about him that you couldn't help but just put your trust in. He never seemed to lose his cool and was endlessly friendly. Which sometimes irritated him, but in truth he had always wished he had that type of diligent patience and tolerance for others.

Asserting his dark eyes to take in the ruined hallway Mustang told Envy to lead the way to his room. Walking down the stairs with an almost aloof air the homunculus looked like he was just taking a leisurely stroll rather than taking part in a dangerous mission. Miraculously they made it without a bit of trouble to Envy's room, which struck Ed as odd but he would wait to give his input. Entering the room, Ed was relieved to see that Al and Mei were already in the room. They had fared much better than their team thanks to Mei's skills in Alkahestry. While she closed Mustang's wounds and did her best to help everyone that had any injuries they began discussing their plan from there out.

The team that would be taking on Dante and to the best of their assumptions Wrath would be; Alphonse, Roy, Envy, Mei, and himself. Izumi and the others would secure the grounds and await direction from Mustang. All they had to do was get downstairs and liberate Winry while rendering Dante useless and between the five of them they had a good chance. He would actually be seeing Winry soon, but so would Envy who seemed to be wearing the same expression as him again. These little moments were starting to make him uneasy. Splitting up, they made their way through the now light mansion. Very soon the eclipse would be upon them and it was imperative that they stop Dante from using every soul in the country for her own personal fountain of youth.

As Envy had explained, Dante was loathe to use any Alchemy for fear of using the precious amount of her stone that remained. The vacuum of silence was almost intolerable as they neared their destination. Eerily it smelled like what might have been a fragrant perfume had it not been perturbed by the stench of rot. Standing outside the door to what Envy had told them was a giant, opulent ballroom they all looked to each other to make sure they were ready. Mei seemed to be staring overlong at Al, even though he was still in that damn suit of armor. Maybe after everything was over they would be able to explore their potential. No one deserved happiness more than his little brother. After this was over, he would continue his quest to return Alphonse to his body.

Envy seemed so tense that if Ed poked him now he was sure the poorly dressed creature would combust. The thought brought a smile to his face, making everyone look at him like he had lost it. With that final thought he smiled even wider and then kicked the doors in.

"Well Edward Elric! We've been waiting for you to arrive, haven't we dear?" Lyra- or Dante said cheerily as she motioned to the worthless piece of shit to her right, none other than his absentee traitor father.

"I should have known, you have brought nothing bad to us our whole life and here you are yet again doing the wrong thing! But that's okay because I finally get to make you pay for your many lifetimes of disappointments!" Feeling the years of absolute anger rise up and boil over Ed clapped his hands and began to transmute his arm when Dante's raised voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Ah-ah young man, I wouldn't. Do you see Miss Rockbell over there? While she remains in that circle, Alchemy can not be used around her by anyone but us, the circle is very specifically laid. Without knowing which transmutations are safe it's really a game of chance, and I don't believe you are willing to gamble with her life as the stakes. The second the wrong element is used she will become nothing more than a by-product for future transmutations." Looking over to where Dante had motioned Ed felt his stomach heave as he noticed her bound and bloody on the ground. This was a picture straight from his worst nightmares. She was staring at them, eyes glassy with tears. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a blur of movement as Envy went to Winry's side then was abruptly shot back out of the circle in an whir of motion. He heard Dante's evil peel of laughter at the show playing out before her. "My dearest son, you will not be able to be near Miss Rockbell with the circle she is lying on top of. I suggest you don't try again if you want to remain living, anything not human will not be able to touch her either. Your stone will be usurped and used as excess power for the circle itself, leaving you a husk. However, maybe once your friends hear what you have done they won't mind throwing you in themselves. I'm sure after seeing Miss Rockbell's reaction to the news that they wouldn't fare much better." Envy seemed to still immediately at hearing her words.

"You wouldn't dare, by telling them about my involvement you would also be outing yourself." The sin spit acerbically through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I would dare actually, it isn't like I actually dirtied my hands at all. And I think we all know just who gets the most joy from watching others in pain...humans are just a means to an end it's nothing personal with me. You personally hate every human for having what you don't and never will. That my son is why you are my Envy." She gave him a twisted smile, that made him rage.

"Then it is only fitting that the last human's blood I see spilled be yours, especially considering you helped create me!The apple didn't fall too far from the tree! And let's not forget that you yourself are one the very humans you look to as fuel!" It looked like the pinecone hadn't gone all soft on them like he'd thought for a few brief seconds.

"Well, you can try if they don't kill you themselves first." A muscle lept in the homunculus's jaw as he tensed for the damning words that were to follow. "You see everyone what we are so rudely discussing right in front of you without including you in is that Envy here changed himself into an Amestrian soldier and shot an Ishvalan child. And is if that wasn't bad enough he was the murderer of your friend Hughes that you have all been searching for." A stunted sort of silence came over the room as they took in what was said. The only movement was that of the green haired murderer as he charged his maker head on, and was swatted away like a fly without batting an eyelash. Another wave of laughter rolled evilly out of her. "You see Envy, earlier I met with Wrath and decided it was time that he made the ultimate sacrifice that a child can for their parent. I took the stone that was within him into myself. As you can see I'm no longer stinted to how much Alchemy I can use." Ed shook his head trying to gather all of the information that had just been tossed out in the last few minutes, but thankfully he pulled himself together fast enough to sprint and tackle Mustang as he had already begun to use his Flame Alchemy against Envy. Struggling to capture both of his hands without also using alchemy he used the other weapons in his arsenal; his strong and heavy automail. Swinging his leg up in a rather ambitious move he pinned Mustang's arms down with the weight of his powerful leg.

"NO ROY! You can't! If you use it, you could kill Winry!" Ed was surprised to notice that Envy had taken off his headband to secure the colonel's legs. Clearly Envy had been thinking the same thing, which was mildly annoying however at the moment necessary. Dante began laughing again, and to be honest he was getting real tired of the sound. Apparently he wasn't alone in that thought either from the next remark he heard.

"Shut the hell up you decaying whore!" And then it happened. In the blink of an eye Envy was no longer his normal, if that's what you could call it, guise he was standing in front of Dante as Ed himself! No, not quite him he amended. This man was taller with medium length, untamed hair but still that unmistakable golden hue clearly showing his true heritage. Stealing a glance at Winry, he noted the same astonished look cross her face before one of terror replaced it. Looking back to Envy he finally saw what she had seen, that he had impaled Dante through the sternum, with his now bladed arm in a moment of surprise. Blood was spreading over her now ruined dress. Pushing his arm in further, he leaned in and almost whispered, "Remember me mother? Your son? Take this face with you to the grave so you can count your numerous failings, bitch." For some reason unapparent to them a cruel smile spread onto her now thin, white lips. Hohenheim began to shout something but it was lost when a pained cry and a loud clatter broke the spell that the scene playing out in front of them had created.

Turning to see what the noise was, Ed saw Winry was writhing with the most awful look of agonized pain. Just beyond her the colonel, who had at some point in his entrancement had pulled himself free of Ed's leg, and Mei were surrounding Alphonse. His brother who was in a scattered mass on the ground with what looked like a small dagger sticking out of the inside of his helmet precisely where the blood seal had been marked years ago. A strangled cry slipped passed his lips as he then noticed Hohenheim's head roll to the floor by Envy's feet. Reacting without any formal thought to do so, Ed jumped up and began beating Dante's finally failing body with bone crushing blows. Over and over he pounded his fists into her now fallen form, until he was essentially breaking into brain matter. He felt someone attempt to pull him off of her, at which point he realized that he was covered in a spray of blood with tears smearing it's design.

Coherent thoughts weren't coming into focus as he was set next to Winry who had been unbound. She was still breathing, however the breaths were shallow and coming quicker now. Taking her left hand in his, he saw Envy was mirroring his action with her right hand. "Winry, I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! I love you, I ruined everything!" His voice broke off as his tears became audible and unmanageable. The two people he loved the most in the world were dead and dying right in front of him. His little brother, his kind, wonderful little brother and the only woman who had never been afraid to put him in his place.

"Use me." The sound broke through the haze of sorrow that had settled over him. "Use the stone within me to save her." Raising his voice he called to Mei to come to them, her eyes too were full of overflowing tears. "You know Alkahestry use my stone to save Winry. Close the wound and heal her using my life force. You can try to save Alphonse as well, but I don't know if my stone is enough to heal her and bring him back." Mei just nodded her head hopefully and set about to preparing what she needed and closing the puncture in Winry's chest. Ed's eyes shot to Envy's trying to see what was going on behind those eyes that so resembled his own. "I love her." He said simply. "She deserves to experience happiness, and I have caused her nothing but sadness even with my previous actions. You had better take care of her now pipsqueak, no more taking off on her." Meeting a wall of determination, he stood to help him and Mustang pick Winry up and set her gently by Alphonse in the way Mei described.

Laying all three of them head to head, Mei drew her circle and gave the signal that she was ready. Winry's eyes opened to slits and Envy turned to kiss her once gently, then took her hand in his as a small smile touched her lips before she slipped back into unconsciousness. "NOW!" Envy's voice rang out loudly. And then he felt it, the spark of elements. With the other circle destroyed it was now safe to use Alchemy and Alkahestry again. Blue enveloped the three within the circle, but then a red glow seemed to permeate the blue in the room. Starting small and then blinding a brilliant burn of fire flared for what seemed like forever and then finally fizzled out. He felt his body pushing him forward, though he'd not been told he should yet.

Dropping to the sprawling dance floor now marred with chalk, he waited silently praying to a God he didn't even have faith in to make them okay.

**Please REVIEW you guys, I would love to know what you think should happen from here and what you thought about this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

After what seemed like an eternity, Winry was able to move her toes, then calves, fingers, arms, and finally could open her eyes. Springing up quickly as if waking from a nightmare, she gasped for air. As if a fog had lifted, she pressed a hand to her chest where moments ago there had been a sharp blade protruding. Shaking her head she tried to absorb what all had been happening before she blacked out. She turned her head to the side to look for Envy, who she could've sworn was just next to her but found he was gone. As if she had been wearing ear plugs she became abruptly aware of the sound of almost animalistic sobs coming from behind her. Rising to her knees and then her feet she walked towards Edward who was crushing Alphonse's armor against him so tightly welts were beginning to form where he was pressing himself to his lifeless brother.

For some reason, Winry eyed the situation in a sort of dazed and detached state. Part of her registered the fact that Al was dead however she was numbed to the sight of Ed and Mei crying. Looking to Mustang she noticed his normally flawless facade slipping and his face crumple, revealing a real flesh and blood man. Even that couldn't seem to wake her from the weird aloofness she was wearing like a protective shell. Perhaps in the last week she had hit her emotional limit and this was her body's way of coping with the horror she was witnessing and suspected she was just starting to understand. As much as she wanted to go to Ed and try and take some of the weight he was now shouldering, she couldn't. Turning, she walked out of the immense doors of the ballroom and showed herself out of the mansion.

Winry had been home for a couple days when Ed arrived in Resembool. Upon her own return she had settled into a hollow sort of normalcy. Wake up, cook her and Granny breakfast, assemble automail, eat, shower and sleep. For four days without fail, she had developed this pattern, never deviating or giving herself a spare moment to do anything besides these simple tasks. And if a stray thought of a green haired homunculus or an animated suit of armor who had been one of her best friends came to mind, she quickly piled on more work until she became a veritable automail factory. However that day when she came down to make them breakfast, she nearly walked right into the alchemist. Not even acknowledging him with a greeting or nod, she set about making breakfast for the three of them.

Apparently Ed was also fine with this non-communication as he also studiously ignored her, not even bothering to make small talk with her or Granny. He just sat woodenly going through the motions of eating just as she was. After eating she had returned to her workroom to bury herself in orders and when she emerged to make dinner for the three of them, she noted that he didn't bother coming. Dragging herself up to the bathroom she slowly lathered with soap and washed herself. Taking her time to dry her hair meticulously, she pressed the towel against her hair repeatedly almost forgetting that she was doing the motion for a purpose. Finally she put the towel in the laundry basket and walked to her room. Slumping into her mattress she let herself drift to sleep.

This continued for two days. She didn't see Ed all day after breakfast and neither of them spoke to each other. On the third day her grandmother had gotten fed up with both of them acting so despondently.

"That's it, I can't stand to be around either of you until you talk to each other again! Winry I have tried to keep my peace about everything, but you are walking around here everyday without really being here and I can't stand to watch it anymore. You are stronger than this, if you continue going through life on standby, sure nothing will hurt you again, but nothing will make you happy either! And you short shit- we both know Alphonse wouldn't want you walking around miserable for the rest of your life. Whatever happened while you two were gone needs to be aired out. When I come back you had better be speaking again, you wouldn't want to see what I will do with you two if you aren't!" With those final words Granny turned picked up her billfold, pushed it into her work apron and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Winry began to turn and shrug off what Pinako had just said, when Ed's almost unrecognizable voice spoke.

"Did you love him?" The bitterness was so sharp it nearly pierced her, but she was wearing her shell of indifference and it was thick so she continued towards the stairs. He was in front of her before she had taken three whole steps. "Did you love him, Winry?" She made the mistake of glancing up at him under her eyelashes, his eyes were molten gold searing right through her cool disposition. She began to waver under the look, but tried for the stairs again instead. "JUST TELL ME IF YOU LOVED HIM! DON'T I DESERVE THAT? I came after you, I put getting Al's body on hold to come for you! And did you say thank you or say anything when you saw Al? No you just turned your back on years of friendship and walked out, not even saying you sorry about Al! Who are you Winry?" He was shaking, almost imperceptibly from head to toe as he yelled.

"Yes, Ed. Yes I did. But just try and pull your head out for five minutes and imagine how I feel. Envy was the very first person to show any real interest in me, he noticed things about me and tried to be good to me even though it wasn't his nature. He was the first person to kiss me or show any physical preference in me, in fact all I had ever been told was that I was an un-cute automail mechanic, not even a woman! Then the man I had always been in love with only cares that I'm not around because it wasn't convenient for him. To top everything off, the man I give a chance to ends up being the very man whose involvement led to my parent's death and the death of another friend. But wait there's more! To make things even further confusing, this man saves my life and even tries to save Al even though he'd never been able to accept him as his own brother! So excuse me, if upon waking from being nearly dead I am unable to properly express my feelings in a way that you approve of!" Pushing him to the side Winry began to practically run up the stairs to get away from Ed. Making it to her room she had just gotten in the door when Ed turned her in his arms, hurt evident in every line on his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? About me, about him or anything?"

"When Ed? When I was fixing your automail and you never told me about anything you and Al did while you were gone? It wouldn't have changed anything I've never been a priority to you, I'm not blaming you I understand that you needed to restore Al. Besides why is this all at my doorstep? If you had any feelings one way or the other you could've acted like you thought something was good about me, and not that I was just some nagging tomboy who was forever annoying you. I'm sorry that I've gotten used to keeping my feelings to myself and pretending everything was always great, but I learned from the best." Raising her eyebrows pointedly trying to spell out exactly who she took that practice from, she wondered if he realized that she did in fact mean him. He had fallen silent and was gazing out through her window. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Look, I'm sorry I left..." She trailed off becoming lost in her own inner turmoil as flashes of that day permeated her memory. The sound of Al's armor clanging to the ground, Envy's face looking like Ed's and gently kissing her before slipping into darkness and awakening to his absence.

This is what she couldn't take and hadn't wanted to come to terms with, that they were both gone without really having a chance to say anything just like with her parents. For once couldn't anyone just give her a little time to grieve and say goodbye before being gone? Just like with her parents, she wasn't able to even have bodies to bury for some semblance of closure which is probably why it had been easier to turn away and pretend it wasn't real. Why had Edward had to come back and shatter her carefully created denial? Unfortunately that falsity was long gone now, and she was left feeling angry and raw. A guttural sort of cry escaped her and without even realizing it she had begun to punch Ed, screaming and cursing him and everyone for how life had turned out.

To Ed's credit he stood and took every hit and hurtful word without stopping her. She had raged until her throat was aching from yelling, then worse had turned to warm streams of tears and incoherent wailing. At that point he had just taken her into his arms and held her until she slept easily within them.

Upon waking, Winry rose groggily and realized that she had forgotten that she had fallen asleep in Ed's comforting embrace. She had to admit that with his flaxen hair spread out around him, he was undeniably handsome. Immediately following that awareness she recalled her terrible reaction that led to this current situation. Sitting up carefully as to not disturb the lightly snoring man, Winry gently untangled her body from his. Goodness could she have possibly been any closer to him if she had tried? As she went to rise from the bed, she heard him rouse and she turned to look at him blushing from the previous intimacy they had shared. Noticing her embarrassment, he smiled openly at her reaching out for her to come back. Truthfully she was surprised, she hadn't expected there tentative closeness to continue past getting up this morning. However she found her body reacting without her mind even consenting, and she crawled back into bed with him.

"Good morning." He said in a husky sexy voice. Wow, she had definitely never heard that before.

"Morning?" She seemed to reply more as a question than a greeting. Reaching his arm out he softly ran his fingers up her arm and into her unkempt hair sending a shiver across her exposed skin. Ed began gently massaging the nape of her neck and for her part she couldn't do more than sink into the magic of his cleverly skilled hand. After a moment reality set in, and she wondered briefly if she hadn't actually woken up yet because the Ed she knew would never lavish this type of attention willingly upon her. Jerking forward, she caused him to stop abruptly. "Did I miss something? Since when are you comfortable being close to me? Was punching you the key all along, because if so I'm going to trade my wrench in for some boxing gloves." She didn't miss the toothy grin that crossed his face at her idea.

"I've decided after some thought about what you said to me last night, that you were right in many of your statements and I'm going to begin remedying them starting now. We're all we have left and I'm not willing to lose you too just because of what could happen. I've gone that route and seen how it's worked for me, I think it's time for a change. I'm only unhappy it's taken losing nearly everything I have cared about to reach this point-" She covered his mouth with her hand, she didn't know what to think. Part of her was still waiting for Envy to come in and tell Ed off and the other half was elated to believe that Ed had truly taken what she said to heart. In that instant she wondered if it was possible to love two people and not make herself or the other miserable with this inner duality. Honestly, she didn't know if she would ever stop caring for Envy given he was the first to really see good in her and make her feel like she was worth something. No, not something, but everything. He had given her everything, including his life. He hadn't been perfect, far from...but even knowing all of the pain he had caused her, she still couldn't break the bond holding him to heart.

"If this is what it sounds like, and you really mean what you are saying about taking my words seriously then I need to be open with you now. I love you Edward, I always have. My world used to begin and end with you. Every time anyone showed up my heart sped up just thinking it could be you. Having said this, I need for you to understand that I do also love Envy, for everything he was able to give and teach me. I know it may seem strange given the circumstances, but I can't change the fact that he filled the hole that had been empty for so long. I don't know if I will ever be over my feelings for him, but I can't pretend they aren't there. That wouldn't be fair to you or me." Ed's amber eyes were wide and he was silent a long moment and she worried that he would get up and leave.

"I won't lie and say it feels good to hear that, but you are being honest and I want us to be able to talk to each other. I know I can't change the way you feel...but I hope in time I will be able to show you what I feel even if I can't always say the words, hell I've never been good at expressing my feelings besides during a fight." He smiled briefly to himself. "I always talk about continuing to move forward, and I always do, but I want you to go with me from now on."

Five Years Later

The sound of delighted squeals carried to the porch from the golden haired children who had been scooped up by their father. She watched as Ed swung their toddlers from each arm and smiled to herself. As she saw them be set lovingly down and quickly run off to be caught again, she couldn't help but be grateful for how life had worked out. The years hadn't always been easy, but they had looked after each other carrying each other when the other needed support. She turned her head towards the sun and glimpsed a bit of forest green. Knowing it was just a trick of the light, she let herself be bathed in sunlight and silently gave thanks to the homunculus, wherever he was, for sacrificing himself so that she might have this happiness. She had to believe that no matter what the Sin had done, that when he had given his life for her he had been blessed with a soul and watched over her even now. With that thought she set down her book and walked into the yard to play with her husband and children, vowing that every moment would be lived to the fullest.

****

AN: YAY! First ending is complete! What did you guys think about it? Please REVIEW and give me your thoughts! But don't forget this is just the first ending and the second will be drastically different! Thank you everyone for your continued support!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Dear readers, I am so so sorry that I have been gone for a while. My wonderful and much loved Uncle Randy passed away June 5 and I just haven't been able to make myself sit down and write. I always looked to him for guidance and opinions even though he had never watched FMA, he took the time to review this story which he also helped me work through. I dedicate this whole story and especially these last two chapters to him. He himself faced much adversity and heartache. In fact in his review he said he could relate to Envy so this is only fitting that I give this story the second ending that I felt it needed. But just to be clear, this second ending will also be two parts just like the first ending.

Huge thanks goes to Le Confidant who always reviews even when she is busy moving and writing a masterpiece, iAnneart01 who is also writing an amazing EnXWinXEd story (much better than mine XD) HazelEyes8D and Mikigotagun whose stories have also kept me going when I needed motivation. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone for reviewing, favoring and following this story.

**This begins where Chapter 21 leaves off. There is going to be some repeated content but not from the same view. So without anymore commentary, here is part one of the second ending. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA unfortunately.**

Envy was watching Mustang grieve over the loss of what he was guessing was more than just his subordinate by the heaving sobs that were erupting from the normally cool tempered man. Shadowing humans his whole existence, he had learned to tell the difference between association and the love of someone's life being taken or passing on. This was certainly the latter of the two. Initially he had felt nothing but a bubble of humor at seeing the Colonel drop to his knees, however now he was left with a sort of vague understanding because he was only beginning to see just how much one human meant to him. That scared the shit out of him. Yet another unfamiliar emotion. How would he handle it if there was no way to liberate Winry and then be with her forever? Or if she rebuffed him for Edward after all, or even worse...if he wasn't able to procure a Philosopher's Stone from one of the remaining homunculi or Dante? How else would they be able to be together more than her one paltry life span? Her life would be over in a very finite amount of time.

Breaking his concentration, his blonde brat of a half brother was mopping up his tears and then walking away from Mustang to come talk to him and Havoc. Puffing air into his lungs, Edward had begun telling them what their directives were and who was to do what. Stupid little punk probably thought besides Roy that he was best suited to lead them. Ha, what a joke, Envy had been in many battles and wars before he'd even been a twinkle in his dear daddy's sack. However, a few seconds later the Colonel was back and trying to convince everyone that he wasn't teetering on the edge of snapping his finger back at himself so that he could join his lifeless bodyguard. Everyone seemed to silently feel the tightly tensed facade that he was emanating and so the other dumb blonde man tried to allay any worries Mustang might have had about leaving Riza in someone's hands other than his own. The now older looking man nodded his assent and he took in one last look at his beloved Hawkeye and turned to face Envy.

"Lead the way, no detours." With that utterly no bullshit direction Envy led them to his room. While walking he tried to clear his head of any distraction to listen carefully for any noise that seemed concerning. Living in the sprawling and very old mansion, he had gotten used to the common sounds as it was never completely still, producing creaks and moans of settling. Walking down the stairs produced another normal whine as Ed's automail foot came down upon it's aging surface, making Envy irritated since he was sure anyone could hear them coming down as well. When they finally rounded the corner to his room, he let out a breath he hadn't even taken. Upon entering he found that the other teams were already there being treated by the little Xingese kid. Watching as Edward ran forward to examine his brother to make sure he had no damage to his armor, he thought about how vastly different they were from his own brothers and sisters.

How nice it must have been to always know that you had someone who actually gave a shit what you did and how you fared. Not that he needed anyone, he was just noting the obvious. Everyone talked amongst themselves while he leaned against the wall and just observed everything going on around him, from the fizzle that was made when May healed the Colonel's wounds to the metallic scent of blood that so excited him. He wondered if in time, with Winry if he would no longer feel the bloodlust that always raced beneath his skin or if that was something ingrained in him forever. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he was beginning to weary of the strange emotions that were plaguing him diligently.

When the others ran over the plan that they had gone over so many times the day before, he was thankful his memory never needed refreshing like the rest of the fleas. Maybe he hadn't slipped as far as he had believed. As he heard the discussion turn to Winry, he pictured her laying out on his couch head turned up and smiling at him which led him to unconsciously smile. Feeling the attention of intense gaze, he focused his eyes in determination and looked into the amber stare of Fullmetal. Whatever Ed saw in his he apparently did not like given the scowl he now wore. 'Yea, yea you piss me off too, you smart mouthed shrimp.' he remarked inwardly. Finally the teams said their goodbyes and split up, which in his opinion was about damn time since the eclipse would be upon them anytime.

While walking to the ballroom, not a single person in their awkward grouping made a peep, which suited him just fine other than it gave him too much time to begin thinking about the possibilities of their situation. As he pictured a million ways to find Winry, a nervous sort of tremor started deep within him and he had to work hard to keep it in check. Once they approached the door, Ed seemed to pick up on his tension and for some reason a goofy smile crossed his face however for once he wasn't the only one that looked at him like he was losing his shit. His smile got even larger as he kicked the doors to the ballroom inward.

"Well Edward Elric! We've been waiting for you to arrive, haven't we dear?" Dante called cheerily in her oddly sing song voice as she motioned to the person he had hated for hundreds of years, Hohenheim of Light.

"I should have known, you have brought nothing bad to us our whole life and here you are yet again doing the wrong thing! But that's okay because I finally get to make you pay for your many lifetimes of disappointments!" Oh no, he would not be the one to pay that debt, over his dead fucking body. He saw Ed move to perform Alchemy when Dante's words interrupted him, stopping him abruptly.

"Ah-ah young man, I wouldn't. Do you see Miss Rockbell over there? While she remains in that circle, Alchemy can not be used around her by anyone but us, the circle is very specifically laid. Without knowing which transmutations are safe it's really a game of chance, and I don't believe you are willing to gamble with her life as the stakes. The second the wrong element is used she will become nothing more than a by-product for future transmutations." Upon hearing her words, his eyes shot to where Winry laid wide eyed, with tears and blood smeared on her face. Feeling the accumulation of worry and anger well up within him and slip through his grasp, he shot off in Winry's direction to break her bonds and release her when a blinding pain coursed through him, throwing him backwards with a force he hadn't expected. He had been tossed on his ass and was now seething. "My dearest son, you will not be able to be near Miss Rockbell with the circle she is lying on top of. I suggest you don't try again if you want to remain living, anything not human will not be able to touch her either. Your stone will be usurped and used as excess power for the circle itself, leaving you a husk. However, maybe once your friends hear what you have done they won't mind throwing you in themselves. I'm sure after seeing Miss Rockbell's reaction to the news that they wouldn't fare much better."

That fucking bitch! Winry and everyone else would know each of his sins if she continued her line of commentary. Gritting his teeth he forced out the words that hopefully would put things in perspective for her. "You wouldn't dare, by telling them about my involvement you would also be outing yourself." Surely she wouldn't be dumb enough to do anything to make herself a larger target than she currently was.

"Oh, I would dare actually, it isn't like I actually dirtied my hands at all. And I think we all know just who gets the most joy from watching others in pain...humans are just a means to an end it's nothing personal with me. You personally hate every human for having what you don't and never will. That my son is why you are my Envy." With this statement she smiled to herself, while rubbing a hand over Hohenheim's shoulder, as if he understood.

Glaring at her malevolently he said, "Then it is only fitting that the last human's blood I see spilled be yours, especially considering you helped create me! The apple didn't fall too far from the tree! And let's not forget that you yourself are one the very humans you look to as fuel!" Spitting the last words violently he hoped to restrain her to just threatening to say his dark secrets in front of Winry. She had to know that even if the worst case scenario happened and she became God and took Winry's body that he would bide his time and when she wasn't as on guard to his intentions, rip her into tiny pieces and feed her to herself.

"Well, you can try if they don't kill you themselves first." Stealing one last glimpse at Winry before she would certainly hate him, he tensed for the words that would follow. "You see everyone what we are so rudely discussing right in front of you without including you in is that Envy here changed himself into an Amestrian soldier and shot an Ishvalan child. And is if that wasn't bad enough he was the murderer of your friend Hughes that you have all been searching for." The room grew quiet as every person in the room took the information in, damning him though they had made a deal to take no action against him even in a situation like this. As his eyes passed over each of them, he saw the moment that it sunk in and reacted before anyone could come after him first. Feeling his hair swat at his shoulders as he ran headfirst towards his maker, he prepared to tear her head from her shoulders when yet again he was slapped carelessly aside like a rag doll. What the hell was going on, she shouldn't be that strong! "You see Envy, earlier I met with Wrath and decided it was time that he made the ultimate sacrifice that a child can for their parent. I took the stone that was within him into myself. As you can see I'm no longer stinted to how much Alchemy I can use." No wonder! That crazy bitch had cannibalized her own "child" to gain power, he should've seen it coming actually.

While he had been otherwise preoccupied, he finally heard what was going on around him and saw Mustang poised to burn him to ash when Ed tackled him to the ground pinning him with his automail leg. "NO ROY! You can't! If you use it, you could kill Winry!" He never thought he'd see the day where he'd actually hear the alchemist say something in his defense, though for once they were on the same page. Bending down, he took the band off of his head and tied the Colonel's legs together. Hearing Dante's laughter echo off the walls in the ballroom pushed him over the edge.

"Shut the hell up you decaying whore!" He yelled as he felt himself already reverting back to his natural form, the one he despised...the one that would distract Dante. The bangs that hung in his face now were golden, even though still quite long. The look of shock that crossed her face bought him enough time to impale her with his bladed hand, however when she didn't go down and in fact began smiling though blood had spread thickly through her once elegant dress. And that's when he realized what the problem was, sure he had impaled her finally but it had still been too late. The moon was eclipsing the sun and the transmutation had been set into motion and he had done nothing but get them all to stand still long enough for their inner portals to open for Dante to become one with God.

**AN: Hope everyone liked part one of the second ending and that everyone could tell at the end where things are about to change from the first ending. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think good or bad! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
